Nuevas Sensaciones, Nuevas Decisiones
by NooD-Watson
Summary: ¡¡¡¡¡ Harry & Hermione !!!!! -- Termina el cuarto curso en Hogwarts y Harry vuelve a casa de los Dursley. Muy pronto empezarán a suceder cosas extrañas con la vuelta de Lord Voldemort. Un nuevo curso, el quinto ya, comienza para Harry, Hermione y
1. introducción

************************************ *.  
  
************************************ *.  
  
ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL FAN FICTION DECIR QUE LO ESTOY HACIENDO Y VA DEDICADO PARA MI GRAN AMIGA MERY POTTER, POR SER COMO ES Y PORTARSE CONMIGO COMO SE ESTÁ PORTANDO, AYUDÁNDOME EN LOS MOMENTOS DIFÍCILES Y COMPARTIENDO LOS BUENOS.  
  
ESTE FANFIC VA PARA TI MERY POTTER. CON MUCHO CARIÑO.  
  
NOOD WATSON.  
  
********** ******** *******.  
  
********** ******** *******.  
  
Hola muy Buenas, soy NooD Watson, el mismo del foro de Harry Latino.  
  
actualizarlo Este es mi primer Fan Fiction , así que espero que no seáis muy duros conmigo. Voy a de forma continua, espero que al menos todas las semanas haya 2 capítulos nuevos, a no ser que esté enfermo o algo y no pueda actualizarlo.  
  
La historia la estoy haciendo con mucho cariño ya que es la primera que hago.  
  
Me encantaría por favor que dejaran vuestros Reviews, vuestras opiniones sobre mi fan fiction , para mí es muy importante que lo hagáis porque es el primero.  
  
Me gustaría que lo leyerais, porque como he dicho, lo actualizaré rápidamente y semanalmente y podréis seguir la historia, que espero que sea de vuestro agrado (  
  
Bueno, responderé todos los reviews que me dejéis al final de cada capítulo.  
  
Un saludo a todos y muchas gracias (  
  
----------------- --------------------- ------------------- ------------- ----------------- --------------------- ------------------- -------------  
  
Nuevas sensaciones, nuevas decisiones  
  
Introducción:  
  
Llegaba Julio, y con él el calor del verano, y mas agotador se hacía sobrellevar las tonterías y ñoñerías del absurdo Dudley, que ni con 15 años parecía madurar. En el número 4 de privet drive se cocía el mismo tema de siempre. Estaba prohibido hablar de lo que empezaba por M... ( de la magia lógicamente ) y de todos sus derivados. Aún así no era lo mismo que otros años. Los Dursley sabían que Harry tenía un padrino, Sirius Black, que supuestamente era un asesino, y que se carteaban mutuamente, lo que hacía que le dieran mucha mas libertad o Harry si no les amenezaba con mandarle cartas a su padrino Sirius diciéndole que no se encontraba a gusto en casa de sus tios. Asi que, de entre lo malo, no era como otros años.  
  
Apenas llevaba 2 semanas en ese casa y hechaba ya muchísimo de menos a Ron, a Hagrid, a Dumbledore..... y a Hermione. Extrañamente él siempre a querido a Hermione como una amiga, como su mejor amiga, pero las hormonas estaban empezando a moverse por la cabeza de Harry, y desde aquel beso en la mejilla que le dio 15 dias atrás no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Él mismo se decía que era una tontería, que Hermione era solo su amiga y nada mas, pero cada vez que leía una de las muchas cartas que le estaba mandando Hermione, o cada foto que veía de los 4 años que había pasado con ella en Hogwarts, en el estómago empazaba a sentir un cosquilleo muy grande... y él no sabía si era normal o no.... La verdad es que el tema de chicos / chicas no lo había tratado mucho Harry, ya que en casa de sus tios lógicamente eso era un tema tabú, ( además, que chica se iba a fijar en el gordo y estúpido Dudley...? ) y en Hogwarts bastantes cosas tenían que hacer como para estar hablando de estos temas. Pero ya con casi 15 años era hora de empezar a fijarse en chicas, empezar a mirar de otra manera a Hermione.  
  
Sobre el ultimo año pasado en Hogwarts todavía quedaba muy presente lo acontecido con Voldemort, su regreso, y no solo el suyo, si no el de sus mas fieles seguidores, los mortífagos. Hagrid ya le dijo que lo que tuviera que pasar pasaría, y que ya habría tiempo para afrontar los problemas, lo principal era estar alerta, e informar a Dumbledore y Sirius de todo lo que pasara.  
  
Y sobre la muerte de Cedric.... Harry prefería no pensar en ello. Cedric en el último momento, cuando llegaban a la copa, le dijo a Harry que la cogiera él , que él era el ganador, pero no, Harry se negó y la cogieron a la vez, lo que hizo que Voldemort matar a Cedric con el imperdonable Avada Kadabra. En parte se sentía se sentía culpable de haber hecho que Cedric tocara el translador al mismo tiempo que él, pero no sabía lo que iba a pasar....  
  
Después de todo , el verano estaba comenzando en casa de los Dursley, y había que afrontar las cosas con mucha calma.... 


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1:  
  
Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que acabó el cuarto curso en Hogwarts, y Harry ya contaba los días que faltaban para volver. Mientras miraba por la ventana el amanecer, Harry vió que Hedwig veía derecha a él.  
  
-Por fin me trae cartas, se está volviendo muy tardía esta lechuza...  
  
Hedwig se le posó en el brazo y le dio 3 cartas, que Harry empezó a leer, cogió la peimera, era de su padrino, Sirius Black:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Que tal llevas el verano, hace solo un mes que me despedí de ti y ya tengo unas ganas horribles de volver a verte. Has tenido algún mal sueño estos días ?Te a dolido la cicatriz ? Espero que no, porque si no ya has tardado en contármelo. Recuerda que si notas algo extraño avisa a Dumbledore también, él seguro que sabe mejor que yo lo que tiene que hacer. Un abrazo Harry, nos vemos pronto, sigamos en contacto, ok?  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry cogió la siguiente carta, tenía mala letra en el sobre, asi que de sobra sabía que se trataba de su amigo Ron Weasley:  
  
Hola Harry !!!!!!:  
  
Tio, no te lo vas a creer, mi padre se está quedando solo en el Monasterio de la Magia. La mayoría de las personas no se creen que Voldemort haya regresado, y por miedo o no se sabe por qué están callendo como rosquillas. Todos los días está habiendo dimisiones por parte de gente impostante. El mismísimo Cornelius Fudge a dimitido y está en paradero desconocido y no saben donde ha ido. Yo estoy empezando a pensar que todas estas dimisiones son producto de las tramas de Voldemort y algun conjuro o algo esta lanzando contra el ministerio. Mi padre no quiere dimitir, dice que aunque sea él se quedará el último en el monasterio, pero que esto hay que pararlo como sea. Este verano no te puedes venir a mi casa Harry, de hecho ahora mismo no estoy en la Madriguera, nos han hecho mudarnos a donde Voldemort no pueda encontrarnos, estamos en Liverpool, en medio de todos los Muggles, y tio, no sabemos para que sirven la mitad de las cosas, os necesito a Hermione y a ti aquí. Menos mal que Bill y Charlie están con nosotros y ellos nos hechan una mano. Cuidate Harry, y con lo que sea o hagas este verano no dudes en escribirme, Edwin seguro que me encuentra.  
  
Un abrazo de Ron  
  
Y Harry cogió la ultima carta que quedaba. El sobre estaba perfecto, la dirección muy bien puesta, una letra casi de imprenta, y un par de preciosos dibujos en el sobre, no podía ser de otra persona que de Hermione...: Que tal Harry?:  
  
Madre mía, que ganas que tengo de verte, este verano se me está haciendo muy pesado, quizá por todo lo que nos pasó en este último curso. Espero que estés bien y que no te pase nada extraño con la cicatriz ni nada. Ah!! Se me olvidaba, estoy en Bulgaria con Víctor Krum, al final me vine hace 2 semanas mas o menos, se me olvidó decírtelo, por eso no te e podido escribir estos dias, entre el viaje y que Krum no para de enseñarme cosas de Bulgaria...  
  
A Harry en ese momento le dio un vuelco el estómago. No sabía por que pero le había sentado peor que Hermione se fuera con Víctor Krum a pasar unos días a Bulgaria que cuando recordaba las insinias de Potter apesta.... Siguió leyendo la carta...  
  
Pues bueno, aparte de lo bien que me lo estoy pasando en Bulgaria nada nuevo.... a si!!! Le he dicho a mis padres que si cuando volvamos de nuevo a Inglaterra te puedes venir unos dias a mi casa... el año pasado estuviste en casa de Ron y este año podrías venir a la mia, además, podrías pasar tu cumpleaños allí y todo. Es que como Ron me a dicho que se ha ido a Liverpool a pasar desapercibido por los mortífagos, si te vienes a mi casa Harry, que es Muggle, pues difícilmente te encuentren. La semana que viene ya termino mis vacaciones en Bulgaria, espero tu contestación.  
  
P.D: tengo muchas ganas de verte, en serio  
  
Muchos besos de Hermione  
  
Bueno, a Harry no le hacía gracia la verdad la noticia de que Hermione estuviera pasando unos días en Bulgaria, pero tambien pensaba que si Hermione quería que él pasara unos días en su casa era por algo....  
  
-Pero que tonto estoy!!!! -hablaba para sí mismo Harry en voz baja- Como puedo pensar estas cosas de Hermione, ella es mi amiga y puede estar con Krum y con quien haga falta, yo me tengo que alegrar por ella y no pensar en que podamos tener algo como pareja.. que tonto soy por pensar lo que no debo....- pero Harry en el fondo sabía que se mentía a si mismo....-  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡ Harry, baja a desayunar !!!! Son las 10 y hoy vamos a visitar a la abuela!!!!-Gritaba Dudley desde fuera pegando portazos- -¡Oh no ¡ - pensaba Harry. La abuela de Dudley, que suyo no era nada porque era la madre del Tío Vernon, era la vieja mas insportable del mundo, como toda la familia Dursley. Dudley solo le metía prisa a Harry por ir a ver a la abuela porque le daba un montón de dinero y su casa estaba repleta de bollos pasados de fecha, pero que Dudley se comía con mucho gusto.  
  
Harry escribió a sus 2 amigos y a su padrino rapidamente y bajó al comedor a desayunar. Como siempre todos estaban sentados a la mesa y a él le dejaban a un lado con los restos del desayuno de Dudley, que comía 4 veces lo que un hombre de 35 años robusto pueda ingerir....  
  
-Harry, hoy ha venido el cartero y nos a dado esta carta para ti, parece que es relacionado con tu tonto mundo de los magos. Por favor, no la abras aquí, no vaya a ser que salga algún hechizo de ese sobre y nos deje carbonizados -dijo con ironía Tio Venon haciendose el importante-  
  
-Vale, dame la carta, luego la leeré en privado cuando me vaya a duchar...- contesto Harry molesto-  
  
-Oh no jovencito!!! Siento decírtelo pero ya no son horas de ducharte, tienes que subir rápido a cambiarte que nos vamos en seguida -repuso Vernon-  
  
-Eso no es justo!!! -se desesperaba Harry- Llevo dos días sin poderme duchar porque hemos estado sin agua caliente, y hoy que ya la tenemos bien no me dejais ducharme??? Por favor, hace un calor insoportable, y no paro de sudar. Lo haceis aposta para que Bárbara piense que soy un guarro, no???'  
  
-Harry!!!! No es barbara, es ABUELA BÁRBARA!!!!!-le siguió contestando Vernon-  
  
-No es mi abuela!!!! Ella no es nada mio, es tu madre y la abuela de Dudley, asi que a mi no me toca nada.-chilló Harry-  
  
-No te consiento que me hables así muchacho!!!!!!! -enfureció Vernon- Quieres que te encierre en tu habitación como ya lo hice hace 3 años. Tus amiguitos esta vez no podrían salvarte como aquella vez lo hicieron...  
  
-Ah, no??? -dijo Harry- Y como estás tan seguro de ello???  
  
-Jejeje -empezó a reir Vernon- Que te crees??? Que no se que te escribes con tus amiguitos los pelirrojos?? Y se de sobra que se han tenido que ir a Liverpool porque no se que fuerza ni tontería extraña les persigue. Estas en mi casa Harry, y por ello puedo leer tu correspondencia.  
  
-Has leido mis cartas!!!!! -enfureció Harry-  
  
-Claro muchacho, en esta casa mando yo, y se hará lo que yo diga, queda entendido???? Ahora coje tu asquerosa carta y vete a tu habitación. No vendrás con nosotros a ver a la ABUELA BÁRBARA, y te quedarás aquí solo en casa, volveremos a las 10 de la noche aproximadamente. No hay nada en la nevera, asi que si tienes hambre haz algun hechizo o algo parecido. Y por cierto hecharé el cerrojo, asi que mas te vale no danzar por la calle...  
  
Harry bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños, por no decir ninguna barbaridad contra Vernon y su familia, se levantó y comenzó a subir las escaleras...  
  
-Harry!!!! - le volvió a decir Vernon- Se me olvidaba decirte que nos han cortado el agua, no hay agua ni caliente ni fria, jajajajaj  
  
Harry por dentro estaba quemadísimo pero de nuevo tragó saliba y se metió en su cuarto y abrió la carta. Era de la escuela de Hogwarts, nada nuevo por estas fechas. Le decía todo lo que tenía que ir a comprar al callejón Diagon antes del 30 de Julio. Se tumbó en la cama y empezó a pensar. Pensar en los mejores momentos que a pasado en la escuela de Hogwarts con sus inseparables amigos... y de nuevo... se quedó dormirdo.  
  
Como si alguien le hubiera hechizado se quedó ahí, dormido, como un tronco hasta que se levantó a eso de las 11 de la noche. Había dormido todo el día y no iba a tener nada de sueño por la noche.... puffff.... menudo suplicio le esperaba. Sus tios deberían estar acostados ya que dijeron que llegaban a las 10 de la noche y vendrían cenados y no habrían esperado ni un minuto para meterse en la cama. Harry fue a salir por la puerta... pero estaba cerrada. Pensaba que estaba atrancada, pero no, alguien desde fuera había puesto cerrojos. Su tio tal vez le habría encerrado??? Maldito c....... No había comido, no había cenado y apenas había desayunado, asi que tenía el estómado vacío completamente y con un hambre a rabiar. Harry ya fuera de sí empezó a pegar portazos y a llamar a sus tios y su primo a ver si le oían, pero nada, nadie habría la puerta. Asi que Harry cogió, sacó el Baúl donde guardaba las cosas del colegio y sacó su varita mágica, pronuncio las palabras mágicas Alohomora... pero nada se abría. Harry se empezó a desesperar, lo que estab pasando no era normal, no le funcionaba ese hechizo que e teoría abría todas las cerraduras, asi que no le quedaba otra elección, aunque luego Tio Vernon le hechara la bronca del siglo. Harry Gritó : Tansi Emfimbere ¡!!!!  
  
Un gran estruendo tiró la puerta abajo y entonces se decició a salir por la puerta, cuando de repente Harry ahogó un grito....  
  
El paisaje era desolador..... 


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2:  
  
Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en sus ojos....  
  
La casa estaba totalmente destrozada, los cuadros en el suelo rotos, las pintura de las paredes totalmente descolorida.... parecía el mismo infierno.  
  
Harry al ver eso entró rápidamente en su habitación de nuevo y recogió la varita que había dejado cuando derribó la puerta. La cogió con fuerza, con la mano temblando, y volvió al pasillo de la primera planta. De nuevo se frotaba los ojos para ver que no era un sueño, todo era... estremecedoramente real.  
  
Abrió la ventana de la habitación y dejó la maleta y a Hedwig encima de la mesa. Tragó saliva y comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo. Como de una espada se tratara tenía la varita siempre levantada, al acecho de cualquier peligro... Pasó por delante de la habitación de Dudley, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y dentro había el mismo ambiente que en el resto del pasillo superior. Su televisión rota, el edredón rasgado como por unas uñas gigantes..... ¿¿¿¿¿ G I G A N T E S ????? . Harry se preguntaba a si mismo que ser, y de que tamaño podría haber hecho semejante cosa en esa casa, porque no parecía cosa de hechizos.....  
  
Siguió avanzando, y llegó al punto de las escaleras.... hasta que de repente se sentó de golpe.... -ARRRRRGGGHHH !!!!!!!!! - gritó Harry de repente - Mi Cicatriz !!!!!!!  
  
La cicatriz de Harry le empezó a arder, como si le hubieran prendido fuego a su cabeza. Jamás en su vida había sentido un dolor tan fuerte en la cicatriz.... Poco a poco el dolor fue desvaneciendo, pero él seguía muy preocupado. Siempre que a Harry le había dolido la cicatriz era señal de que Voldemort estaba cerca.... En ese momento, como si se hubiera tragado 10 hielos a la vez, empezó a sentir como si se le conjelara el estómago. Se estaba dando cuenta que había perdido a sus tios, por lo que tendría que ir a un orfanato, pero claro, eso si conseguía salir de ahí con vida. Pensaba en Ron, en Hermione, en Sirius... donde estarían ??? Sabrían algo de lo que estaba pasando ????  
  
Se levantó como pudo y siguió. Debía salir de esa casa, no podía estar mas tiempo dentro, tenía que averiguar que es lo que les había pasado en las ultimas horas en el número 4 de privet drive... Bajó todas las escaleras y llegó a la puerta de salida, pero, justo cuando iba a salir, un impulso le hizo quedarse ahí. No había mirado que pasó en el comedor y la cocina, y necesitaba averiguarlo. Avanzó poco a poco y justo cuando iba a asomarse por el comedor..... ¡¡¡¡ PLAF !!!! un animal, muy grande, negro le cogió por la camiseta e intentaba llevárselo.  
  
Harry hechó la vista hacia atrás y reconoció perfectamente quien era. Era un perro, y exacto a ese solo había visto a uno... Sirius Black. Sirius le sacó de la casa tirando de él lo mas fuerte posible, hasta haciendo daño a Harry. Así que este prefirió seguir lo que hacía el perro e ir a donde le llevaba. Iba derecho a la puerta de salida y los dos salieron rápidamente. Harry nada mas salir no notó nada extraño en la calle, todo parecía normal, solo que no había luz ninguna. Ni la luna incluso se veía, ya que el cielo estaba completamente nublado.  
  
De repente vio un animal grande acercarse... le parecía familiar también.... claro !!! ....  
  
-¡¡¡¡ Buckbeak !!!! - gritó Harry - Estás aquí !!!!  
  
Buckbeak estaba 4 o 5 veces mas grande de la ultima vez que le vió, lo menos cabían 6 o 7 personas a sus lomos.  
  
Sirius recobró su forma normal y le dio un abrazo a Harry. Parecía que le salían lágrimas de los ojos....  
  
-Harry, por dios .... pensé que habías muerto - dijo Sirius -  
  
-Pero Sirius, -decía Harry muy confundido - como sabíais lo que estaba pasando???? Bueno, mejor dicho, que es lo que a pasado????  
  
-Ya te lo contaré - consolaba Sirius - , han estado a punto de matarte los.......  
  
En ese momento se veía de fondo una gran luz azul. Parecía como si alguien viniera hacia ellos. La calle estaba totalmente a oscuras y apenas se veía el resplandor de algo que parecía como fuego de color azul al fondo.  
  
-Dios mío !!! - exclamaba Black - Ya están aquí de nuevo !!!!. Corré Harry, subamos a la espalda de BuckBeak, tenemos que huir, rápido.  
  
-Pero Sirius que es lo que esta....  
  
-Corre!!!!! No podemos perder ni un segundo!!!!! - volvía a enloquecer Sirius -  
  
-Como tu digas.... - resoplaba asustado Harry - Oh no !!! se me olvidaba..... Accio Hedwig !!!! Accio Maleta !!!!  
  
De repente iban a las manos de Harry la jaula de Hedwig, con éste revoloteando sin parar dentro, y su maleta.  
  
Sin pensarlo ni un segundo y con todo lo necesario se subieron a la chepa de Buckbeak. De repente vieron como lo que se acercaban a ellos eran... GIGANTES !!!!!. Eso lo explicaba todo, los arañazos grandes de los edredones de Dudley no eran de otro ser que de estos gigantes.  
  
- dios mío - pensaba Harry - como han entrado en casa de los Dursley, han destrozado todo y no han acabado conmigo que estaba durmiendo... no me lo explico   
  
-Sirius - comenzó a hablar Harry mientras volaban en la chepa de Buckbeak - , tienes que contarme todo lo que a pasado...  
  
-Harry - empezó a hablar Sirius-, a pasado todo muy rápido. Como bien sabes Voldemort a regresado, y con él no solo los mortífagos, si no que los Gigantes han vuelto de su lado... y eso no es todo... Los dementores han dejado de servir para Azkaban y no se sabe si han vuelto o no a sus órdenes porque......  
  
-Sirius por favor !!!! - empezaba a alterarse Harry - Esta mañana mis tios se fueron a ver a la abuela Bárbara y me dijeron que a las 10 de la noche estaban en casa... y me levanté de mi extraño sueño a las 11 y había pasado todo. Además, mi puerta estaba cerrada.... pero no había ningún cerrojo por fuera puesto como cuando me encerraron hace 3 años... ¡¡¡¡ Por favor ¡!!!! Y mis tíos ???? Que les a pasado ???  
  
-Tranquilo Harry, - intentaba calmarle Sirius - tus tios no han muerto si es lo que estás pensando. Simplemente están encerrados, junto con muchísimos muggles, en un escondite que tiene el ministerio. Ellos han visto a los gigantes por la calle y se les a puesto en cuarentena para que no se escandalicen. Se les practicará un borrado de memoria para que no recuerden nada de lo que a pasado... después se les dejará salir y cada uno volverá a su respectiva casa...  
  
-Entonces han sido los gigantes los que han ocasionado todo en casa de mis tíos???? -preguntaba cada vez mas extrañado Harry-  
  
-Si, Harry, si... han sido ellos. Suponemos que bajo los hechizos de los mortífagos que campean libremente por toda la ciudad - explicaba Sirius - .  
  
-Pero.... - se cuestionaba Harry - ¿¿ Por que no entraron en mi habitación a matarme ??? Se supone que ellos vendrían a por mí y mi habitación estaba cerrada e intacta por dentro, en cambio la casa estaba destrozada.....  
  
-Dale las gracias a Dumbledore - volvió a la carga su padrino -, él se enteró a tiempo de todo lo que estaba pasando y con un conjuro a distancia consiguió sellar la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar. También él te hechizó a ti y por eso volviste a dormir tanto tiempo y sin enterarte de lo sucedido. Él creyó que era la mejor manera de que no te enteraras de nada y de que no pudieran hacerte daño. Y como se a podido comprobar, Dumbledore acertó... es un genio.. te a salvado la vida Harry....  
  
-Madre mía... - se confundía Harry - A sido todo tan rápido... ¿¿ y que haremos ahora Sirius ??, ¿¿ donde iré ?? tengo hambre.... son las 11 y media y desde esta mañana no he comido nada... estoy hambriento....  
  
-De nuevo estate tranquilo Harry - volvía a tranquilizarlo - Dumbledore, y también Minerva McGonagall, han pensado todo lo que ibas a hacer ahora que no tienes hogar. Yo como bien sabes sigo escondiéndome porque me persiguen, eso sí, Dumbledore me a dicho que intentará citar un nuevo juicio para que se me valore culpable o inocente. Bueno, entonces de momento, irás a una habitación del Caldero Chorreante, allí estarás seguro. Dumbledore a hablado con el dueño y te a reservado habitación para 1 semana, luego si necesitas estar mas pues estarás... no habrá problema... ya buscaremos solución.  
  
En ese momento a Harry se le pasó por la cabeza una brillante idea... Hermione le había mandado una lechuza ese mismo día diciéndole si quería ir a su casa a pasar las vacaciones. Le quedaba 1 semana de estancia en Bulgaria y suponiendo que la carta tarda un par de dias en llegar hasta sus manos desde que la mandó Hermi hasta que se la entregó Hedwig... Solamente la quedaban 5 días para regresar... lo justo para escribirla contándola toda la situación y diciéndola que sí que acepta pasar las vacaciones en su casa... aunque lo de Krum no le hiciera una gracia tremenda.  
  
-Gracias Sirius por todo - comenzó a hablar de nuevo Harry - Ya he pensado que es lo que voy a hacer el resto de mis vacaciones. Confía en mí por favor, la semana que viene cumplo 15 años y se bien lo que voy a hacer, no correré ningun peligro. En confirmase mi plan te mandaré una lechuza, ¿¿¿ vale ???  
  
-Bueno Harry, confío en ti, además, ya le diré a Dumbledore que te tenga bien vigiladito - dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro -.  
  
-Ahora si no te importa padrino - dijo Harry con mejor rostro que el que tenía hace media hora - me gustaría comer algo, jejejeje. No puedo mas....  
  
-Harry, ya llegamos......  
  
En un rato llegaron a un sitio muy familiar para Harry. Esta vieja taberna no podía pasar desapercibida para Harry. Era el Caldero Chorreante . Ahí descubríó que él fue el niño que sobrevivió, que Voldemort mató a sus padres, y que fue donde Hagrid le contó por primera vez lo que en realidad era. También se acuerda perfectamente que es donde conoció al profesor Quirrell, el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en su primer año en Hogwarts, que al final era el que buscaba la piedra filosofal para dársela a Voldemort, que vivía como un parásito en su cabeza.....  
  
Pero no quería pensar mas en ello. Tenía ganas de comer, y a pesar de haber estado toda la tarde hasta las 11 en un profundo sueño, tenía ganas de descansar.  
  
En ese momento cuando ya tocaban suelo Sirius le dio el último abrazo a Harry....  
  
-Harry por favor - dijo Sirius - prométeme que te cuidarás, que no cometerás imprudencias y que tendrás la cabeza puesta en su sitio en todo momento y sin hacer locuras. Harry.... prométemelo....  
  
-Te lo prometo Padrino... no te defraudaré puedes confiar en mí....  
  
Harry y Sirius se dieron un profundo abrazo, en el que se deseaban ver lo mas pronto posible, y en otras circunstancias. Entonces Sirius comenzaba a recobrar su estado animal, convirtiéndose en el gran perro negro que tanto asustó a Harry dos años atrás... Harry cogió las cosas que tenía encima de Buckbeak y vio como se alejaban su padrino y el noble animal de donde él estaba.  
  
Cargó a Hedwig y su maleta ( la varita la tenía en el bolsillo de la camisa por si acaso ) y se dirigió al interior del Caldero Chorreante. Al entrar estaba casi vacío, únicamente estaba el camarero de la taberna y el recepcionista de las habitaciones de los que servían, y apenas un par de personas en la barra tomándose una cerveza....  
  
-Hola muy buenas - dijo harry al camarero - soy Harry, Harry Potter. Venía aquí porque Dumbledore me a ....  
  
-Hola Harry muchacho !!!! - excalmó el dueño de la taberna - Si si si, pasa, tranquilo, acomódate . Ya me a dicho Albus que ibas a venir con mucho hambre... tienes la cena puesta, y en cuanto cenes puedes subir a la habitación. Lo tienes todo preparado. Las sábanas limpias, el minibar lleno de cosas... lo que quieras Harry Potter...  
  
-M...Muchas gracias - decía extrañado Harry de la cordialidad del camarero - En cuanto cene subiré a la habitación-  
  
-Harry, aquí tienes las llaves, no olvides cerrar la puerta desde dentro, así será todo mucho mas seguro...  
  
-Vale, muchas gracias.  
  
Harry se puso las botas en la cena. La verdad es que llevaba un mes en casa de sus tíos y no le dejaban comer gran cosa. De primero se zampó un gran plato de macarrones con tomate. De segundo pidió una exquisita Lasaña, y de postre un gran tazón de Arroz con Leche. Harry comió como no lo hacía en meses.....  
  
Una vez cenado cogió las cosas de nuevo y subió por las escaleras. Hedwig revoloteaba muchísimo, se le notaba muy nervioso. Parece que se estaba dando cuenta de toda la situación que se estaba viviendo y no le hacía mucha gracia....  
  
Abrió la puerta de la habitación, y estaba toda muy fresquita. Tenía también agua caliente por si se quería duchar, cosa que no dudó ni un momento. En cuanto terminó de ducharse deshizo la maleta. Sacó todos sus libros de Hogwarts y sacó un papel y un lápiz. Quería informar a Hermione y a Ron de todo lo que había pasado. Se tiró un buen rato escribiéndoles ya que era muchísimo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo.  
  
En cuanto terminó de escribir las cartas se las dio a Hedwig y le dijo que se la entregara a sus amigos lo mas pronto posible, ya que era urgente que ellos supieran todo lo que había pasado.  
  
Se metió en la cama y los ojos se le fueron cerrando. Habían pasado muchísimas cosas en muy poco tiempo y lo mejor que podía hacer era descansar. Dicho y hecho... eran ya las 2 de la madrugada y los ojos no tardaron nada en cerrarse.  
  
En 5 minutos se había dormido... y es que ese día difícilmente se le olvidaría a Harry de la mente.... 


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3:  
  
-Señor, mi amo, - decía una voz muy grave - lo siento de verdad. Le hemos buscado por toda la ciudad y no hemos dado con él. Ni en su casa ni nada. Su familia a desaparecido. La casa quedó destrozada, pero a él no le encontramos....  
  
-Así es mi Lord - volvía a hablar otro hombre encapuchado -, los gigantes nos han ayudado a buscarle y ninguno a dado con él. Extrañamente, una de las puertas de esa casa, la de privet drive, estaba infranqueable. Alguien lanzó un hechizo contra esa habitación. Podemos suponer que estaba allí, pero no pudimos verle, ni entrar, estaba cerrado como por un hechizo ....  
  
-Lo sentimos amo- comenzaba a hablar con miedo el primero de estos - . No sabemos si era él, pero allá sobre las 11 vimos como alguien conseguía escapar volando... no parecía ni una escoba.... era algo parecido a un dragón.....  
  
-Perdónenos señor, nosotros hicimos todo lo.......  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡ Avada Kadabra !!!!!! - gritó una voz tenebrosa -  
  
Un gran rayo de luz azul fue a parar a estos dos hombres. A los pocos instantes yacían en el suelo, sin conocimiento, no respiraban.... estaban muertos.....  
-¿¿¿¿¿ Que pasa aquí ????? - se levantaba sobresaltado Harry - Dios mío, otra vez, esos extraños sueños....  
  
Eran las 7 y media de la mañana y los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a entrar por los ventanales de la habitación donde se alojaba Harry Potter. Éste se acababa de levantar sobresaltado de un extraño sueño. Un sueño que le parecía familiar de otras veces, de otras ocasiones había soñado cosas parecidas, con muertes de por medio, y todo parecía indicar que el sueño era de la misma persona.  
  
Estaba sudando la gota gorda, la camiseta con la que se había acostado estaba completamente empapada en sudor, y la almohada parecía recién sacada de la lavadora. Daba la impresión de que Harry había pasado una mala noche y que lo había pasado realmente mal con el sueño, o mejor dicho, la pesadilla.  
  
Rápidamente se levantó, se metió una nueva ducha y se puso ropa limpia. La que llevaba el día anterior olía a polvo por culpa de la que se montó en casa de sus tíos.  
  
Harry no recordaba bien todo lo que había soñado. Se acordaba de que alguien mataba a dos personas y que hablaban de que habían intentado matar a alguien en una casa de prívet drive. Hablarían de él ???? Había pasado todo en realidad o era solo producto de su imaginación... ???? No lo sabía bien, pero el año pasado tubo sensaciones parecidas y pasó lo peor. Pero esta vez no le dolió.  
  
Miró hacia la jaula de Hedwig, la noche anterior le mandó la contestación para Ron y para Hermione. A Ron le contaba todo lo que había pasado, quizá no todo, porque sabía que Ron rápidamente se alarmaba, y aunque lo que pasó el día anterior era para alarmarse, no quería asustarle a su mejor amigo. A Hermione, su mejor amiga, le contó todo con detalles. Ella vendría pronto y posiblemente podrían verse. Ahí se lo contaría en persona. En la carta Harry la decía que sí, que quería pasar el resto de las vacaciones con ella, y con mas razón ahora que no tenía hogar donde ir.... así que estaba en ascuas esperando la contestación.  
  
En cuanto dio un repaso a los libros que le mandaron repasar para el verano bajó abajo al restaurante. Eran las 9 de la mañana ya y tenía bastante hambre. Las tostadas le sentaron de vicio, acompañado de un buen café con leche para ir tirando por la mañana....  
  
Aún se acordaba como con Hagrid en su primer año en Hogwarts, hace ya 4 años, hizo que la pared se convirtiera en el pasadizo al callejón Diagón. Cruzó el bar y se metió en un pequeño patio cerrado. Ahí tocó la pared unas cuantas veces, de la misma manera que lo hizo 4 años atrás, y se empezaron a abrir los ladrillos uno a uno. Poco a poco se fue despejando... Harry estaba ya... en el Callejón Diagón.  
  
Llegar ahí le traía buenísimos recuerdos. No podrá olvidar la primera vez que entró en Ollivander, una tienda con mas de 2300 años de antigüedad, donde su única dedicación era la venta de varitas mágicas. Harry no se pudo resistir al llegar a la puerta y entró a saludar al señor Ollivander a ver que tal se encontraba.  
  
-Hola, hay alguien aquí ???? - preguntó Harry a ver si alguien salía entre las estanterías de los libros -  
  
De repente, un hombre con el pelo blanco, muy anciano, se asomaba desde una escalera mecánica, a lo alto de una de las estanterías de varitas...  
  
-¡¡¡¡ Harry Potter !!!! - exclamó el señor Ollivander - Que alegría me da verte. La última vez que te vi fue el año pasado, en el torneo de los tres magos de la escuela, en la comprobación de varitas antes de la primera prueba.... que tiempos aquellos. Estabas con Víctor Krum ( a Harry se le encogió el estómago al oír este nombre... se estaba rayando demasiado con Krum, se estaba empezando a parecer a Ron ), con Fleur... y con Cedric Diggory... pobre muchacho.  
  
-Mmmm - empezó a gesticular Harry - ya bueno... no me gusta recordar todo lo del tema de Cedric, él se mereció ganar el torneo, y en cambio el ahora está...  
  
-Harry !!! - dijo Ollivander como extrañado con Harry -, tu ganaste el torneo, no tuviste culpa de lo que le pasó a él.  
  
-Si Ollivander... - dijo cabizbajo Harry - yo tuve mucha culpa en ello. No se si se lo habrán dicho, pero él y yo tocamos la copa al mismo tiempo, por acuerdo mutuo. Y al final la copa era un translador, con lo que Voldemort se deshizo de él porque no pintaba nada ahí... fue culpa mía...  
  
-¡¡¡¡ Por dios Harry !!!! - se empezaba a preocupar Ollivander - No puedes seguir preocupándote por eso, fue algo que sucedió y ahí a quedado. Fue mala suerte, pero contra el destino y lo que a pasado no se puede hacer nada. Creemé Harry, y hazme caso, no debes pensar mas en ello.... ¡¡¡ Venga !!!, cambiemos de tema. ¿ Que te trae por aquí Harry Potter ?  
  
-Pues ya ves, me e tenido que alojar en una habitación del Caldero Chorreante. Parece que los gigantes y los mortífagos hicieron una visita a casa de mis tíos y me e tenido que ir de allí. De todos modos ellos están bien, eso me a dicho Sir..... ejem... Dios, que nadie puede saber lo de Sirius Black   
  
-Perdona Harry ??? - preguntaba extrañado Ollivander - Quien te a dicho que ??? Has dicho sir... y te has atragantado.  
  
-No no, perdona, ya no se ni donde tengo la cabeza - intentaba poner alguna excusa Harry - . Intentaba decirte que Dumbledore me a avisado de todo lo que pasó y me a dicho que mis tíos están bien.  
  
-Bueno, bueno... - dudaba el dueño de la tienda - Me alegro Harry de que estés bien, ahora hay que tener cuidado, el mundo mágico, y el muggle por que no decirlo también, se están volviendo muy peligrosos... hay que andar con mil ojos...  
  
-Ya bueno... creo que yo ya e pasado lo mío. Creo que sé como está la cosa ahora mismo - explicaba Harry - . Ahora Ollivander, di me disculpa, debo irme, voy a dar una vuelta por el callejón Diagón a ver si veo algo útil para pasar estos dios días. Muchas gracias por la charla y espero que nos veamos muy pronto.  
  
-Eso espero muchacho - le sonreía Ollivander -. Espero que nos veamos pronto. Cuidate.  
  
-Eso haré - se despecía Harry -. Hasta otra señor.  
  
-Adios muchacho. - se despidió con tristeza Ollivander -  
  
Parecía que Ollivander no se había enterado de cómo fue la muerte de Cedric. A lo mejor Dumbledore no había dicho a la gente ni se había hecho saber como ocurrió todo de verdad. Incluso muchos no creerán que Lord Voldemort, casi 15 años después, haya recuperado su cuerpo....  
  
Harry seguía su paseo por el Callejón Diagón , y a lo lejos vio otro edificio muy conocido para él , Gringotts. De nuevo por su mente pasaban buenos recuerdos de la primera vez que entraba allí y veía a todos esos gnomos, con caras de pocos amigos, trabajando en el banco de los magos. Quizá el lugar mas seguro del mundo mágico, aunque ello no impidiera que alguien entrara en la habitación 713, la habitación en la que se guardaba el secreto ya destruido que daba la vida eterna, la piedra filosofal, que pertenecía en su día al señor Nicolas Flammel.  
  
Harry entró dentro del banco, los Gnomos parecían tan serios como siempre, aún así ese día Harry se sentía libre. El estar en el banco de los magos, casi con 15 años de edad, yendo a por su dinero le hacía sentirse un poco mas mayor, un poco mas maduro.  
  
Harry se acercó a uno de los gnomos.  
  
-Hola muy buenas señor, venía a recoger algo de dinero de mi cámara - dijo Harry -  
  
-Tiene su llave ? - le preguntó el gnomo -  
  
-Si tome, aquí la tiene - contestó Harry -  
  
-Mmmmm - examinó cuidadosamente el gnomo la llave. Como si no se fiara del mismísimo Harry Potter - Parece que está todo en orden, venga, sígame .  
  
Harry siguió al gnomo hasta llegar a uno de los trenes que conducían a las cámaras del dinero. Después de experimentar la velocidad que cogían esos polvorientos carritos, que se podían igualar a la velocidad de la preciada Saeta de Fuego de Harry, llegaron a la cámara de éste. Todavía seguía quedando muchísimo dinero, tanto como para vivir bien el resto de su vida, pero claro, no lo iba a coger todo... Sacó un buen puñado de galeones, que guardó en un saquito que llevaba guardado en la túnica. Y unos cuantos sickles y knuts por si compraba cosas de poco valor no tener que dar galeones y tener que cargar con todo el cambio....  
  
Volvieron al tren y regresaron a la planta de arriba, donde Harry salía con todo el dinero bien guardado, no fuera a ser que algún ladrón lo viera y se lo quitase. Ya en el mundo mágico nadie podía fiarse de nadie...  
  
En lo que no se había fijado Harry es que la entrada al callejón Knocturn estaba completamente sellada. Parece como si estuvieran de obras o algo así... porque ponía prohibido pasar.  
  
Pero Harry ya había pasado muchas calamidades, y parecía que una mas le daba igual pasar... estaba dispuesto a saber el porqué la entrada al callejón Knocturn estaba cerrada... pero justo cuando iba a entrar sintió un gran escalofrío. No podía hacer sufrir mas a los demás. No era el solo el que estaba en todo. Dumbledore estaba al tanto de lo que hacía, Sirius estaba preocupado de él y Harry le había prometido no meterse en líos y cuidarse. Y eso le hizo pensar a Harry... iba a cumplir 15 años y era una inmadurez total entrar ahora ahí. Él no tenía por que ser el salvador de nadie, bastante había pasado ya, y si estaba eso así era por alguna razón concreta... la preguntaría cuando llegara al Caldero Chorreante.  
  
Antes de volver pasó por otro de los sitios que le traían grandes recuerdos, Flourish & Blotts. Ahí fue donde conoció a Gilderoy Lockhart. Su profesor de segundo año que le impartía, a su manera claro, Defensa contra las artes oscuras.... Al final era un impostor, todo lo que contaba en sus libros lo había robado de otros escritores, y tenía éxito por su físico... vaya persona....  
  
Y bueno, ya se estaba haciendo la hora de comer y decidió pasar por una de esas tiendas de golosinas tan apetitosas. Compró grageas de todos los sabores, y esas mágicas ranas de chocolate, en las que habían caras de magos conocidos. Todavía recuerda cual fue su primero cromo... Albus Dumbledore . Se llenó los bolsillos de golosinas ( cuanto le habría gustado a Ron estar en ese momento ) y se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante.  
  
Allí en el restaurante volvió a comer de lo lindo. Se notaba muchísimo que apenas comía en casa de los Dursley, y entonces, mientras estuviera allí hospedado, iba a comer hasta hincharse, pero procurando no ponerse como su primo de gordo claro.... cosa que parecía imposible aunque quisiera...  
  
Se tumbó en la cama y empezó a dar un repaso de todos los libros, y ya de paso se iba a tumbar un rato la siesta, ya que no había parado ni un minuto en toda la mañana. Estuvo prácticamente toda la tarde y toda la noche en la habitación, esperando contestación de Hermione y Ron, aunque aún fuera demasiado pronto... pero necesitaba ver su reacción ya... Entre todas estas cosas se le pasó el día en un volado. Fue a cenar y rápido se acostó. Acababa de concluir su primer día en el Caldero Chorreante y se acostó con la intriga de por qué estaba cerrada la entrada al callejón Knocturn.  
Un nuevo día pasaba. Esta noche Harry la había pasado sin ningún sueño, no como la noche anterior, en la que se levantó empapado en sudor.  
  
Rápidamente se duchó, se vistió y fue a desayunar.  
  
En la restaurante del Caldero Chorreante, justo después de desayunar, Harry vio a un hombre que se paseaba por allí, con aspecto distinguido, y que parecía algún dueño de la taberna.  
  
-Hola buenas señor - saludaba Harry - , ayer estaba paseando por el callejón Diagón y al pasar por al lado del callejón Knocturn vi que estaba todo precintado, parecía que no había un solo alma en toda la calleja y en la entrada ponía "prohibido el paso". Por que está asi si es tan amable de contestarme ???  
  
-Ummm, - dudaba el señor - Usted se hospeda aquí ?? Por que tanto interés si se puede saber ?? Cual es su nombre muchacho ??  
  
-Potter señor, Harry Potter - contestó -  
  
-Harry ?? - preguntaba extrañado el señor - Eres tu Harry Potter ?? Que honor estar aquí con el niño que sobrevivió, en mi propio local. - Este le estrechó su mano con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño a Harry - Mira, te cuento. Hace unos días unos vándalos seguidores de quien-tu-ya-sabes entraron sin permiso en el callejón Diagón. Creemos que eran Mortífagos, y bien, fueron directamente al callejón Knocturn a robar. Se llevaron toda clase de pociones malévolas, con las cuales se puede formar cualquier catástrofe, y un montón de cosas prohibidas mas. Así que las autoridades del mundo mágico han decidido cerrar todas las tiendas y precintar la entrada en forma de seguridad para que nada ni nadie pueda entrar ahí y llevarse nada. De todos modos la mayoría de los artículos que se encontraban en el callejón Knocturn han sido guardados en lugares secretos.  
  
-Muchísimas gracias señor - le dijo amablemente Harry -, veo que los seguidores de Volde.... perdón, de quien-tu-ya-sabes, están haciendo de las suyas....  
  
-Si bueno - explicaba de nuevo el señor - el ministerio está al tanto de todo, aunque no estamos muy informados de las cosas que están pasando últimamente.  
  
-Bueno señor, yo debo irme a mi habitación, tengo muchas cosas que hacer  
  
-Bueno Harry - se despidió gentilmente el señor - espero serte de ayuda en mas ocasiones. Pásalo bien.  
  
Harry entró en su habitación algo confundido. Parecía que el ministerio no estaba contando la verdad a todos los magos. No les estaba diciendo que los dementores ya no actuaban a favor del ministerio, que había muchas dimisiones... Harry por dentro se daba cuenta de que la cosa no iba nada bien.  
  
De repente se sentó en la mesa que daba a una de las ventanas de la habitación, y casi cuando se estaba durmiendo leyendo el libro Leyendas de los unicornios , vio que Hedwig venía en dirección a él. Había sido mas rápido de lo que él pensaba. Tan solo algo mas de día y medio en ir a Bulgaria, pasando primero por Liverpool, muy buen trabajo de Hedwig...  
  
Cogió las dos cartas y se llevó una terrible desilusión. Una era de Ron, y la otra era de.... Dumbledore. No había ninguna carta de su amiga Hermione. Hermione debía estar pasándoselo demasiado bien como para acudir en busca de su amigo.... Harry miró a Hedwig y le preguntó si le había entregado la carta a Hermione. La lechuza movía la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Le preguntó también si Hermione no le había contestado. Y ahora la lechuza hizo gestos con la cabeza como de negación. Hermione no había querido escribir a Harry....  
  
Con muchísima desgana Harry abrió el primero de los sobres. Era el de Dumbledore. Éste le decía que debía tener mucho cuidado, que no se acercara a gente demasiado extraña, y que no comiera comida de lugares que no fueran seguros. También le ponía que estaba al tanto de lo de irse el resto del verano con Hermione, cosa que estaba de acuerdo, pero sin cometer locuras. A esto Harry no puso muy buena cara, ya que su amiga ni si quiera le había escrito... La carta de Dumbledore no decía mucho mas, que se cuidara y ya está.  
  
Luego abrió la de su amigo Ron. Su amigo como siempre estaba con el miedo en el cuerpo rápido. Se alarmó mucho cuando le contó todo lo de la carta y bueno. Mas que nada preguntaba que si estaba bien y todo eso, cosa que en la carta Harry se lo dejaba bien claro que no le había pasado nada malo....  
  
Después de leer las dos cartas se puso a estudiar algo, pero con la cabeza en otro sitios, quizá con la cabeza puesta en Bulgaria, donde su amiga estaría pasando unas estupendas vacaciones al lado del magistral jugador de quidditch Víktor Krum... ya solo de pensar el nombre le estaba empezando a dar asco. Cosa que de nuevo le recordaba a su amigo Ron, que no sabía si por celos o por qué, ya que nunca habían hablado de ello, sentía celos de cada chico que se acercaba a Hermione.  
  
La tarde pasó muy lenta. En cuento calló la noche Harry fue a cenar y rápidamente, nada mas acabar, se metió en la cama.  
  
No había sido un día muy agradable para Harry... se había pasado todo el día estudiando, la mitad de él apenas concentrado en lo que tenía que estar estudiando. A las 11 de la noche Harry se quedó dormido con una sola persona en su mente... Hermione y el por qué a pasado de él....  
Apenas había salido el sol empezaron a llamar a la puerta de la habitación de Harry fuertemente. Harry se puso las gafas y miró el reloj. Eran tan solo las 6:15 de la mañana. Quien sería y que quería a estas horas.... A duras penas se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta.  
  
Nada mas abrirla a Harry le dio un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, la piel se le puso de gallina, y no pudo apenas articular palabra.  
  
-H...He....Hermione !!!!! - exclamó Harry sorprendido -  
  
-Harry !!!!!! - chilló Hermione al verle -  
  
Hermione se avalanzó sobre él, sollozando, y le dio un tremendo abrazo. Harry notó como las lagrimas de su amiga llegaban a su cuello. Realmente Hermione no había pasado de él, al revés....  
  
-Por dios Harry - empezaba a decir Hermione aún agarrada al cuello de su amigo - Que mal lo e pasado desde que recibí la carta. Me llegó ayer y rápidamente obligué a mis padres a coger un avión de vuelta a Londres. Quería estar contigo Harry, no quiero que nada malo te pase. Yo no puedo estar en Bulgaria mientras tu estás aquí solo, exponiéndote a peligros, Harry yo....  
  
En ese momento Hermione rompió a llorar definitivamente y agarró mucho mas fuerte a Harry. Éste no se quedaba corto y empezaba a soltar alguna que otra lagrimilla dándose cuenta de lo importante que es para Hermione, y por supuesto, lo importante que es Hermione para él también. Los dos estuvieron abrazados un buen rato hasta que Hermione se calmó. Se separaron y se miraron muy cerca el uno del otro. Los ojos esmeralda de Harry miraban con mucho cariño a los tiernos ojos miel de Hermione... con la mirada se decían todo.  
  
-Vendrás a mi casa a pasar el verano, verdad Harry ??? - decía Hermione -  
  
-Por supuesto que sí, como no iba a ir contigo??? - contestó a esto Harry -  
  
-Pues venga, date una ducha, coge todas tus cosas, guárdalas y vamos abajo. Mis padres nos están esperando, ellos nos llevarán a mi casa. No tardes, eh??? -volvía a hablar Hermione -  
  
-Vale, no tardo nada, espérame abajo.  
  
Cuando Harry se daba la vuelta para irse hacia la ducha, Hermione se levantó y le dio un toquecito con el dedo en el hombro. Harry se giró y Hermione le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que Harry se pusiera mas colorado de lo que estaba por los apretujones de Hermione.  
  
-Me importas mucho Harry - dijo Herm -, mas de lo que tu te piensas.  
  
-Tu a mi también, Hermione - contestó Potter -  
  
-Nos vemos abajo - dijo Hermione guiñando un ojo -  
  
Hermione salió por la puerta y dejó ahí a Harry, medio boquiabierto, con la sorpresa de verla de nuevo y con la ilusión de pasar las vacaciones con su mejor amiga, con esa amiga que tanto le importaba a Harry Potter. 


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4:  
  
Harry estaba como en una nube. Parándose a pensar que es lo que estaba sucediendo se estaba empezando a hacer conjeturas del por qué Hermione había ido a verle. Seguía sin creerse que ella dejara las vacaciones con uno de los mejores jugadores de quidditch de todos los tiempos para ver como estaba. Y la manera en la que le abrazó cuando le vio..... esa emoción... hasta derramó lagrimas su mejor amiga por él.  
  
Harry sentía un cosquilleo muy grande en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en su amiga, cada vez que pensaba en Hermione.... Se podría comparar quizás con el cosquilleo que sentía cuando le pidió el año anterior a Cho Chang ir al baile de navidad con él... pero esta vez el sentimiento era distinto.  
  
Se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que ha hecho Hermione por él. Como en el primer año descifró el enigmas de las botellas antes de enfrentarse con Voldemort, como arriesgó su vida en su segundo año en Hogwarts para averiguar que monstruo habitaba en la cámara de los secretos. Por no decir como se preocupó por él en el tercer curso... cuando, a pesar de que se enfadó con ella, se chivó a McGonagall de lo del regalo de la Saeta de Fuego, pero que pensándolo detenidamente se daba cuenta que Hermione lo único que quería era que no le pasara nada.... Y bueno, que decir del cuarto año. Ella estuvo con él mientras no se hablaba con Ron, le ayudó todo lo que pudo y mas con las pruebas, y en definitiva, siempre estaba preocupada por él. Y ahora esto, había dejado sus vacaciones por estar a su lado....  
  
Todo esto le empezaba a dar vueltas en la cabeza a Harry mientras estaba dándose una buena ducha. Y la verdad, era una sensación agradable, pero al mismo tiempo era desconcertante. No sabía realmente si sentía por ella una enorme amistad o quizá algo mas.... había que esperar. Aunque no era muy normal lo que estaba empezando a sentir....  
  
*****  
  
El tiempo pasaba.....el reloj marcaba ya prácticamente las 7 de la mañana. Harry ya estaba terminando de hacer las maletas. Se había peinado lo mas posible ese pelo revuelto, quizá para gustar a sus padres, y se había vestido con la mejor ropa que tenía. Cogió las maletas y se dispuso a bajar a ver a su amiga.  
  
Bajó las escaleras que separaban la habitación y la entrada del Caldero Chorreante. Ahí estaban Hermione, su madre y su padre desayunando en una de las meses del restaurante. Con un poco de nervios se acercó a sus padres y se presentó.  
  
-Hola, muy buenas señor y señora Granger. Encantado de volver a verles - saludaba muy cordialmente Harry -  
  
-El placer es nuestro Harry, que alegría nos da verte de nuevo, hacía ya 3 años que no te veíamos. - Le contestó el padre de Hermione - .  
  
Los padres se levantaron de la mesa a darle dos besos a Harry y a decirle que se sentara. Todo esto bajo la feliz y atenta mirada de Hermione, que estaba radiante.  
  
-Bueno Harry - dijo la madre de Hermione - te pedimos por favor que no nos trates de usted. - Comenzaron a sonreir todos - En serio, Harry, eres el mejor amigo de nuestra hija, por lo tanto eres también amigo nuestro. Llámanos de tú, como llamas a Hermi.  
  
-No te pases con Harry mamá que se pone colorado, jajajaja - dijo Hermione en tono gracioso -  
  
-Vale, vale, menos gracias a mi costa, jejej - dijo Harry sonriendo también - . Vale sr. Y sra. Granger os trataré de tu.  
  
-Así me gusta Harry - comentó el sr. Granger -  
  
-Camarero por favor !!!! - exclamó Hermione mirando a la barra del Caldero Chorreante - Traiga una tostada y un café con leche para Harry que acaba de bajar del cuarto.  
  
-Muy amable Hermione - dijo éste echándose una mirada con Hermione que lo decía todo y sonriéndola - .  
  
-Bueno Harry - interrumpió el momento el padre de Hermione - a todo esto, mientras traen el desayuno, que tal has estado este mes en casa de tus tíos antes de que pasara todo este embrollo ???  
  
-Pues mira - explicó Harry -, ésta vez no a sido como otros años. Me estaban tratando mejor, con un poquillo de chantaje quizás, pero bueno... no lo estaba pasando tan mal como otras veces, me daban mas libertad y eso. Aún así, curiosamente, el día que pasó todo lo que sabéis, lo de la invasión de los mortífagos, habíamos tenido una fuerte discursión, y bueno, esa a sido de las pocas veces que he tenido malos rollos en casa de mis tíos. Bueno, también ese mismo día me dijeron que me leían las cartas que me mandabais...  
  
-Já !!!! - interrumpió de repente Hermione - Eso como todos Harry....  
  
-Oye, oye.... - dijo su madre frunciendo el entrecejo - que nosotros nunca te hemos cotilleado el correo.  
  
-Bueno, - añadió Hermione - no os e visto yo, pero a saber...  
  
-No creo que sea tan grave como lo mío Hermione - interrumpió ahora Harry -, al menos a ti no te lo han rebozado por toda la cara como a mí.... ni te han cortado el agua para que no te duches y luego sus amigos se piensen que eres un guarro....  
  
-No me digas que no te dejaban ducharte !!!! - exclamó con cierta picardía Hermione - Ya decía yo que tu perfume no olía muy bien, jajajajaj.  
  
-Venga Hermione, que me duché nada mas llegar a la habitación del Caldero Chorreante - dijo Harry - .  
  
-Ya, ya... no hace falta que me mientas - dijo Hermione sonriendo mientas le guiñaba un ojo a Harry . Éste rápido comprendió que estaba de broma y le devolvió la sonrisa-.  
  
-Bueno chico - interrumpió de nuevo el momento el padre de Hermione -, terminas ya de desayunar ??? Nos quedan un par de horas de viaje hasta llegar a casa y tenemos que preparar la comida y todo..  
  
-Ya termino, lo siento por haber tardado tanto, pero es que con tanto hablar...  
  
Los cuatro se levantaron de la mesa, el sr.Granger pagó el desayuno y se dirigieron al coche que tenían aparcado al lado de la entrada al Caldero Chorreante. A Harry no le daba mucha pena irse de allí porque sabía que en muy poco tiempo volvería para comprar todas las cosas necesarias para su quinto año en Hogwarts.  
  
Subió todas las maletas y la jaula de Hedwig, con él dentro por supuesto al maletero del coche, un precioso Ford Focus Guía, color azul oscuro, que parecía nuevo.  
  
En el camino, en vez de dormir por el sueño del viaje de Hermione o por lo pronto que se había despertado Harry, estuvieron estos dos todo el rato charlando. Sin lugar a dudas tenían un montón de cosas que contarse....  
  
*****  
  
Llegaron ya a casa de Hermione. Un precioso chalet en una de las zonas urbanas de la ciudad. Tenía un gran jardín, con una fuente en medio, y la casa era de dos pisos. Se veía que el trabajo que tuviera fuera el padre de Hermione dejaba bastante dinero en casa. Aunque él no se podía quejar de la fortuna que tenía en Gringotts ni mucho menos....  
  
-Bueno chicos, ya hemos llegado - comenzó a hablar el sr. Granger - . Hermione, ayuda a Harry a subir las cosas a su habitación y de paso enseñale la casa. - dirigió una mirada amistosa a Harry en ese momento -. Bueno Harry, de aquí hasta el 1 de Septiembre que comienza el curso que sepas que estás en tu casa, bienvenido. Espero que aquí te lo pases mejor que con tus tíos.  
  
-Muchísimas gracias - contestó Harry -. Intentaré acoplarme rápido. De que estaré mejor que en casa de mis tíos puedes estar segurísimo, a no ser que me ates a pared y no me dejes comer, jjajajaja - todos se rieron - , entonces ya no sabría que decirte que sitio es peor.  
  
-Venga Harry - añadió Hermione - acompáñame...  
  
-Voy....  
  
Harry entró por la puerta del jardín de su chalet. La verdad es que estaba muy cuidado, se veía que a su madre le gustaba el orden, parecía que la distancia entre flor y flor estaba calculada con escuadra y cartabón. Siguieron avanzando por la casa. El Hall estaba muy bien decorado. La verdad, entrabas en esa casa y te llenaba de vida, tenía un recibidor muy bonito. Subieron las escaleras y llegaron al primer cuarto.  
  
-Mira Harry - dijo Hermione señalando a la primera habitación que vieron - . Ésta es la habitación de mis padres. No te recomiendo que entres ya que como habrás podido observar ellos son bastante cuidados en todo y muy ordenados... bueno, sigamos....  
  
Harry iba siguiendo a Hermione. Había visto a Hermione por la mañana, pero eso sí, estaba medio dormido y no se había fijado.... luego a la hora del desayuno entre que estaba con los padres pues tampoco iba fijándose... pero ahora que estaba mas espabilado e iba detrás de ella se estaba empezando a fijar. Hacía calor, y Hermione llevaba una mini-falda, un poco por encima de las rodillas, y una camiseta de tirantes, que la hacían una figura espectacular. Ya iba a cumplir 15 años y se notaba que era toda una adolescente y se estaba empezando a fijar en la figura de su amiga. Ya no era esa niña que conoció hace 4 años en el vagón del expreso a Hogwarts, ya era toda una mujercita.  
  
Sin darse cuenta se había quedado mirándola fijamente, como sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo.....  
  
-Harry !!!! - chilló Hermione - , pero bueno, que es lo que te pasa ??? te has quedado como mudo... en que piensas ???  
  
-Oh !! - de repente salió de su estado de shock Harry - perdona Hermione.... es que... esto... estás preciosa.... no me había fijado...  
  
-Bueno Harry - las caras de Hermione y Harry parecías que ibas a estallar de lo coloradas que estaban -, no se... intento cuidarme mientras no estoy en la escuela. Pero vamos, tu también estas muy bien...  
  
-Mmmm, g...gracias He..Hermione - tartamudeaba Harry de los nervios -. No sé, será de que mis tíos no me dan de comer nada, y por estoy así...  
  
-Bueno, bueno - dijo Hermione - de todos modos en Hogwarts llevamos siempre esos jerseys y esas túnicas anchas, tampoco me puedo poner esta ropa, por eso no te habías fijado antes.  
  
-Puede ser eso... - añadió Harry sonriendo - bueno, sigue enseñándome la casa y vamos a poner las cosas en mi habitación.  
  
Los dos siguieron viendo la casa. Hermione le enseñó a Harry su habitación y le ayudó a colocar la maleta y a Hedwig. Después le enseñó el resto de la casa. La cocina, el comedor, el garaje, los cuartos de baño y la habitación de ella. La habitación de Hermione estaba pegada con la de Harry. En esta ultima ya pasaron los 2 y se sentaron en la cama.  
  
-Bueno, - empezó a hablar Hermione - ya has visto toda la casa. ¿ Que te a parecido ?  
  
-Está muy bonita Hermione - contesto éste -, es muy diferente a la de Ron lógicamente, pero ésta también es de cine.....  
  
-Muchas gracias - sonrió Hermione -, espero que te lo pases bien conmigo. Ya sabes que no soy como Ron, es normal, posiblemente no te lo pases tan bien con una chica como yo que con Ron, que es mas gracioso, es mas....  
  
-Para para para... - interrumpió cortantemente Harry - No quiero volver a oírte decir eso. Contigo me lo puedo pasar igual de bien o mejor que con Ron. Hermione, tu no eres una chica normal para mi....  
  
-Ah, no ??? - dijo Hermione intrigada y un poco esperando a ver cual era la respuesta de Harry - Entonces que soy ???  
  
-No.. esto... - Harry no la quería decir en ese momento que sentía algo mas que una amistad por ella - no eres una chica normal porque eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga... debiste ser mas sutil con ella y decirle algo mas bonito - pensó para sí mismo Harry -   
  
-Ah !! - dijo Hermione con un poco de decepción - Es eso.... Ya, tu también eres mi mejor amigo... junto a Ron...  
  
-Bueno... - intentó armarse de valor Harry y soltarse - La verdad es que para mi no eres una amiga ... eres algo mas... Pufff, en que lío me e metido - pensaba Harry -   
  
-Como que algo mas ?? - preguntaba Hermione queriendo oír la respuesta que ella esperaba -  
  
-Pues Hermione... eres... especial....  
  
Hermione y Harry se acercaron un poco, los dos estaban juntos, pegando cuerpo con cuerpo, hablando muy cerca el uno del otro.  
  
-Ah si ?? - decía Hermione mirando a los ojos a Harry - Como de especial ???  
  
-Pues Hermione.... yo.... - intentaba decir Harry -  
  
-¡¡¡¡ Hermione !!!!, ¡¡¡¡ Harry !!!!, - gritó desde abajo la madre de Hermione - ¡¡¡ Bajar a comer que la comida ya está en la mesa !!!  
  
-Ya vamos mamá, un segundo !!!!! - le contestó Hermione -  
  
-Será mejor que bajemos, no ??? - dijo Harry algo decepcionado por no haberla dicho lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento - .  
  
-Sí, será mejor, no quiero que nos echen la bronca en nuestro primer día de vacaciones juntos, no ???? - dijo Hermione con una débil sonrisa - . Ya hablaremos y haremos muchas cosas en lo que queda de verano... tu tranquilo...  
  
Los dos chicos se sonrieron, sabían perfectamente lo que estaba empezando a surgir entre ellos dos, aunque en el fondo no querían reconocerlo. Aún así, como dijo Hermione, quedaba mucho verano para hablar las cosas.  
  
Los dos se levantaron y bajaron a la mesa con el sr. y la sra. Granger. -Mamá... - empezó a hablar Hermione - menudas prisas que metes, hay que ver....  
  
-No hija. - contestó la sr.Granger - No querrás que se enfríe la sopa...  
  
-Venga Hermione... - dijo el padre de Hermi - . Hoy es la primera vez que come Harry en casa, tenemos que estar contentos, no???  
  
-Jejeje.. -contestó a esto Hermione con una sonrisa forzada- quien a dicho que yo esté triste ???.  
  
Harry disfrutó como un enano en esa mesa. Hacía tiempo que no le servían con tanto cariño la comida... prácticamente nunca había hablado con los padres de Hermione y le trataban como su propio hijo.. la verdad es que Harry presentía que serían unas grandes vacaciones.  
  
Después de comer se tumbaron un rato la siesta. Habían dormido muy poco todos y estaban bastante faltos de descanso. La cama de Harry era comodísima. No era tan dura como la cama de la segunda habitación de Dudley, que era en la que dormía..  
  
A las 18:00 la puerta de Harry sonó...  
  
-Harry!!! - decía una voz - Estás despierto ??? Soy la madre de Hermione...  
  
-Si, un segundo, ahora mismo salgo !! - Harry se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta -  
  
-Que tal has dormido ??? - preguntó la sr.Granger con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -  
  
-Ah !!, muy bien gracias - contestaba Harry extrañado de que le hubiera despertado solo para eso - .  
  
-Bueno, lo que te iba a decir. Esta noche, a pesar de ser la primera que pases aquí en nuestra casa nos tenemos que ir mi marido y yo por cuestiones de trabajo. Estaremos 3 días fuera de casa. Hermione está acostumbrada a quedarse sola en casa, así que no habrá problema. Te he llamado porque ella ha ido a comprar unas cosas y viene en media hora o así y nosotros nos vamos ya. Cerramos la puerta por precaución, que me dijo Hermione que no os podemos dejar muy libres que por lo visto hay peligros...  
  
-Mas o menos... - contestaba Harry - Se supone que Voldemort anda buscándome, a mi.  
  
-Bueno - volvía a hablar la sr.Granger -, pues no salgas a la calle solo por favor, ni os metáis en callejones estrechos, ni...  
  
-Si, si, si... - le cortó Harry - ya nos a dicho todo esto Dumbledore, muchas gracias de todos modos, jejeje  
  
-Bueno Harry , portaros bien y no armeis ninguna que suene, eh? - diciendo esto la sr.Granger le dio un abrazo y dos besos a Harry - Nos vemos.  
  
-Adiós, que disfruten de estos días.  
  
Los padres de Hermione se fueron. Y Harry estaba solo en casa de Hermione. Todavía no se había puesto a pensarlo, pero iba a estar tres días con Hermione, solos en casa... y todavía no había aclarado sus sentimientos...  
  
Harry bajó abajo al comedor, se sentó en el cómodo sofá y puso la televisión. Estaban echando las noticias y no decían cosas muy buenas que digamos. Asesinatos misteriosos, robos en grandes bancos... parecía el caos... Y todo tenía relación a la misma persona, Lord Voldermot. A Voldemort ya no solo le preocupaba dominar el mundo mágico, ya se quería disponer también a dominar el mundo muggle.. y los mortífagos estaban haciendo buena parte del trabajo por él.....  
  
Pasaron 45 minutos y Hermione no venía... y Harry se empezaba a preocupar. Sus padres le habían dicho que tardaría una media hora en venir y ya estaba pasando un poco el tiempo....  
  
-Tranquilízate Harry, - se decía a sí mismo en voz baja - seguramente habrá cola donde esté comprando... no te preocupes... no....  
  
Al cabo de 1 una sonó la puerta... y Harry fue a abrir... Bajó el mango de la cerradura, abrió la puerta, y....  
  
-Hola ??? - Harry acababa de abrir la puerta y no había nadie... , que era lo que estaba pasando.. - A ver... hola ???!!!! Quien es ??? - volvía a decir Harry. Esta vez miró hacia abajo y había una nota... que decía... :  
  
Cuidado, mira hacia tu derecha !!!!  
  
Harry miró hacia su derecha y....  
  
-Buuuuu !!!!!!  
  
-Agggggg!!! - Harry calló hacia atrás del susto -  
  
-Jajajajaj - empezaba a reirse Hermione de Harry, que se había quedado mas blanco que la cara de Malfoy...-  
  
-Por dios Hermione !!! - exclamaba éste enfadado - Estas bromas ahora no por favor... después de todo lo que me a pasado estos últimos días y me haces esto...  
  
-Venga Harry... - le dijo Hermione con una pícara sonrisa - Tu haces de estas con Ron veinte mil al cabo del año... Se te hace raro que las haga yo ??? Ahora estás en mi terreno Harry - al terminar esto le guiñó un ojo-  
  
-Bueno. - aceptaba las disculpas Harry, sonriendo él también - . Pero date cuenta que has tardado mas de lo previsto y si encima me encuentro esta nota en la puerta me puede dar un infarto...  
  
-Venga, venga - le decía Hermione como para cambiar de tema - Ayúdame a meter todas estas bolsas dentro de la casa que es la comida para estos dos dias, mas alguna película que he alquilado y todo eso...  
  
-Que bien !!! - decía Harry entusiasmado con las películas, ya que en casa de sus tios no podía ver la tele con todo el mundo y por supuesto no podía ver las películas - . Así no nos aburriremos..  
  
-Anda... es que te ibas a aburrir conmigo si no tuvieras películas???  
  
-No Hermione - se intentaba disculpar Harry - Yo no quería decir eso, es que...  
  
-Déjalo anda, no te intentes disculpar, que es broma... estás que no pillas ni una Harry, vas a tener que estar algo mas espabilado... - le decía Hermione sonriendo de nuevo -  
  
Entraron dentro de casa y dejaron todas las cosas dentro. Había comprado comida como para 1 mes, aunque solo fueran a estar 3 días solos. Y había alquilado 10 películas de video, ¿¿ acaso iban a estar todo el día viendo películas ??. La verdad es que Harry no era lo que mas quería precisamente.  
  
-Bueno Harry - le empezó a decir Hermione -. De aquí a la hora de la cena queda un rato. Como hoy no estamos un poco cansados y adormecidos te parece bien que veamos alguna de las películas que e alquilado...??? Luego cenamos y nos metemos en la cama, que supongo que tendrás ganas de dormir, no?  
  
-Como quieras Hermione - dijo Harry - , estás en tu casa, ya sabes...  
  
-Si bueno... pero que sepas que mientras tu estés aquí también es tuya. Así que mira, tu elijes. Película de miedo, de amor, de risa, de humor o de acción.  
  
-Pffffff - se quejaba Harry -. Me da que yo no veo muchas películas Hermione en casa de mis tios, y creo que tu eres la que mas sabe de esto, así que te dejo el honor.  
  
-Bien... pues a suertes - hermione cerro los ojos, metió una mano en la bolsa de las cintas de video y sacó una de las que había - Vale... terror.  
  
-Vaya... hoy tu me quieres matar del susto, no Hermione ??? - dijo Harry sonriendo -  
  
-Lo siento Harry - dijo ésta también sonriendo - Ésta es la que a tocado, pero si quieres cambiamos, eh ???  
  
-No, no !! - contestaba Harry firmemente - A mi las películas no me dan miedo... asi que no hay problema, tu tranquila....  
  
Harry fue al salón. Mientras Hermione preparaba unas palomitas y algo de refresco para meterse mas en el papel en la película. Cuando se hicieron las palomitas ella se dirigió al salón donde estaba Harry, puso las cosas encima de la mesilla que había enfrente del sofá, metió la cinta en el video y se sentó junto a Harry.  
  
-Te advierto Harry de que yo me pongo muy nerviosa en este tipo de películas y rápido me agarro a quien tengo mas cerca.. - dijo Hermione mirando a Harry - .  
  
-Bueno... - decía Harry - mientras no me estrangules vamos bien...  
  
-Tranquilo que a tanto no llego.  
  
Los dos estaban juntos, viendo la película. A medida que la película iba avanzando iban apareciendo escenas mas fuertes, lo que hacía que Hermione se abalanzara sobre Harry cada vez mas. Éste también tenía miedo de la película, pero prefería no demostrarlo, ya que después de enfrentarse a Voldemort tres veces cara a cara, a un basilisco y a multitud de cosas, una película era un juego de niños.  
  
A la mitad de la película Hermione ya estaba tumbada en el pecho de Harry. Ella se sentía muy bien ahí, como si estuviera protegida. Y Harry por supuesto se sentía de maravilla teniendo a Hermione tan cerquita suya.  
  
Nada mas terminar la película recogieron lo que había en el salón y fueron a hacer la cena. Unas pizzas precocinadas, nada complicado la verdad. Meterlas en el horno y punto. Cenaron rápido y se fueron a la cama, cada uno a la suya por supuesto.  
  
Harry se metió en la cama pensando en Hermione. Éste era el primer día que estaba en su casa y ya había habido un acercamiento claro... y era solo el principio... y pensaba que era lo que podía pasar de aquí al final de las vacaciones...  
  
Aún así, cuando Harry se estaba quedando dormido, volvieron a tocar a la puerta:  
  
-Si ??? - preguntaba Harry adormecido - Que pasa ???  
  
-Harry soy yo, Hermione. Puedo entrar ??  
  
-Ah si !! - contestaba rápidamente Harry, extrañado de que Hermione entrara en su habitación a esas horas - Pasa, pasa...  
  
-Es que Harry - decía Hermione con la voz muy baja - Estoy como asustada. Lo pasé muy mal anoche pensando en ti, y hoy estás en mi casa y no me puedo quedar tranquila estando tu aquí solo...  
  
-Pero Hermione... estoy en la habitación de al lado....  
  
-Harry... por favor... - decía Hermione mirando al suelo -  
  
-Venga, dime...  
  
-Me dejas que esté contigo esta noche ??? - preguntó a Harry mirándole esta vez tiernamente a los ojos -.  
  
-Claro Hermi... por supuesto que si.... - contestó Harry - Venga, tu metete en la cama, yo creo que dormir aquí en la alfombra no está tan mal, me recordará a cuando dormimos en el gran salón hace 2 años....  
  
-No no no!!!! - interrumpió Hermione - Podemos dormir los dos en la misma cama. Es de 1,05 y cabemos los dos perfectamente. A mi no me da vergüenza, y a ti ??... somos amigos Harry...  
  
-A.. claro.... - A Harry se le hizo un nudo el estómago, iba a dormir con Hermione, en la misma cama, sin sus padres en casa... era una situación que jamás se hubiera imaginado -. Venga, cabemos los dos de sobra...  
  
Harry se hizo a un lado y Hermione se metió con él en la cama. A Harry se le subían los calores cuando su amiga iba entrando. Él no tenía pensamiento ninguno de hacer nada extraño... pero se le hacía incómoda esta situación.  
  
-Espero que no estés incómodo conmigo aquí Harry - le decía Hermione - . Si ves que no estás bien me lo dices y ya está...  
  
-No no, no hay ningún problema... contigo se está muy a gusto siempre.....  
  
-Gracias Harry - decía Hermione mientras se daba la vuelta dando la espalda a Harry - He estado muy preocupada por ti. Cuando me enteré de todo lo de casa de tus tíos lo pasé fatal. Harry, me importas muchísimo, yo no soportaría perderte, lo digo muy en serio.... - en ese momento Hermione empezó a sollozar, y Harry, que estaba al lado suya se enteró - .  
  
-Hermione - decía Harry preocupado -. No llores por favor. Estoy contigo, no??? Pues contigo estaré siempre, pase lo que pase. Te lo prometo....  
  
-Harry.... - dijo Hermione con una dulce voz -.  
  
-Si Hermione ???  
  
-Abrázame.... abrázame por favor.....  
  
********************************************************+  
  
Bien, pues aquí tienen el cuarto capítulo. Éste es distinto a los otros, pero bueno, a los que le guste la pareja H&Hr pues les gustará supongo. Como estamos viendo ya hay acercamientos entre la parejita. Que pasará ??? Pues ya lo veremos en próximos capítulos. Que como sabéis, yo no tardo en actualizar, cada 3 días mas o menos capítulo nuevo. Creo que está bien, porque entre el trabajo y esas cosas... no da tiempo a mas. Seguir la historia hasta el final. Muchas gracias.  
  
Ahora os contesto a todos los que me dejasteis Reviews  
  
-Dracoiner Pendragon : Muchas gracias. Pues te hago caso si. Actualizo pronto ( Y los capítulos como verás ya tienen una longitud aceptable. ( Son 10 páginas con el word )  
  
-Andrea : Gracias por tu opinión. Y sí, soy el NooD Watson de los foros de Harry Latino. Un abrazo.  
  
-Joyze Granger : Muchísimas gracias de verdad. Me alagas un montón con tu comentario. Sobre lo de que soy un artista... pufff... es el primero, me queda por mejorar muchiiiisimo. Un saludo, y actualizaré pronto, espero que sigas la historia hasta el final.  
  
-Mery Potter : Que voy a decir de ti guapísima ??? Tu eres un encanto. Gracias por las alabanzas. Ya verás poco a poco lo que pasa con Harry y Hermi. Un besado guaìsima ( 


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5:  
  
Harry no sabía bien como reaccionar en ese momento a la proposición que le había hecho Hermione. Le había pedido que le abrazara.... Harry se sentía halagado, sabía que su amiga sentía mucho aprecio por él, si no, no le habría dicho eso...  
  
Harry la hizo caso, la cogió por la cintura y se acercó mucho a ella. Hermione en ese momento se sentía protegida, protegida por su gran amigo Harry. Éste en ese momento estaba experimentando sensaciones que nunca antes había tenido. Tenía la necesidad de abrazar a Hermione como nunca antes lo había tenido, como si fuera su Hermana pequeña, pero a la vez su consejera. Sentía que quería estar con ella siempre, protegiéndola, que nada le pasara, y que ese instante se volviera eterno y nada malo pasara entre ellos.  
  
A todo esto, una vez que Harry tenía su brazo por la cintura de Hermione, ésta se dio la vuelta, y su cara quedó justamente enfrente de la de su gran amigo. Nunca antes habían estado en esa situación, separados por apenas 10 cm el uno del otro. La habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras, solo unos pequeña gota de luz entraba entre las persianas de la ventana, que provenían de la farola de la calle. Esa pequeña gota de luz en la oscuridad de la noche era como un gran destello. Los ojos esmeralda de Harry miraban fijamente a los ojos miel de Hermione. Ninguno quería decir nada, ninguno quería estropear ese momento... Se estaban diciendo todo con la mirada.... De repente, mientras se entrelazaban esas miradas Harry se dio cuenta de que de los ojos de Hermione empezaban a caer pequeñas lágrimas, sin ella hacer ningún ruido...  
  
Harry, al ver así a su amiga cogió con su mano derecha y la secó la lágrima que caía...  
  
-Harry... - comenzó a hablar Hermione - no te preocupes...  
  
-Por que dices eso Hermione ??? - preguntó Harry extrañado -  
  
-No son de preocupación Harry, - comenzó Hermione a sonreir - son de felicidad.  
  
-Ah si ???  
  
-Si Harry... felicidad de estar contigo, de tenerte a mi lado y saber que no me dejarás....  
  
-Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado Hermione. - le dijo Harry sonriéndola -  
  
Hermione se acercó un poco mas en ese momento a Harry. A éste le empezaba a latir el corazón a mas de cien pulsaciones por minuto. Hermione se acercaba mas y mas, y cuando parecía que se iban a juntar sus labios, Hermione se echó un poco hacía arriba y le dio un tierno beso en la frente a Harry.  
  
-Buenas noches - dijo Hermione - Que descanses Harry, mañana será otro día.  
  
-Si.... - decía Harry medio con alivio medio con tristeza - hasta mañana Hermione, que descanses.  
  
Los dos cerraron los ojos y se empezaron a dormir abrazos, el uno del otro, muy juntos y protegiéndose mutuamente. Harry se había quedado un poco descentrado después del acercamiento de Hermione hacía él, cuando pensaba que se iban a besar y al final le dio un beso en la frente. La verdad es que no sabía como hubiera reaccionado si Hermione hubiera ido directa a sus labios, pero no sabía si realmente Hermione iba a besarle en la frente directamente o es que se echó atrás en el ultimo momento....  
  
De todos modos estaba muy feliz, se volvía a dar cuenta de que algo estaba surgiendo fuerte entre su amiga y él y no quería tener prisa....  
  
******  
  
Ya era de día, Harry levantó la cabeza, se inclinó hacia la mesilla de noche que tenía en el lado izquierdo de la cama y cogió sus gafas para ver mejor. De repente miró hacia el otro lado y se dio un tremendos susto. Ahí estaba Hermione, mirándole fijamente, despierta ya, y sonriéndole a éste.  
  
-Buenos días bello durmiente - le dijo Hermione sonriendo - ¿ Que tal has dormido ?  
  
-Buenos días Hermi - contesto Harry - Pues e dormido muy bien gracias, hacía tiempo que no dormía en una cama tan confortable como está, y encima que no estoy acostumbrado a dormir con gente en mi misma cama...  
  
-Jejeje - volvía a reír Hermione - La cama es ancha, asi que problema de movilidad no creo que hayas tenido, no???  
  
-Que va, que va. Contigo al lado se duerme de maravilla - a esto Harry se puso como un tomate -.  
  
-Muchas gracias. Por cierto Harry... - comenzó a decirle Hermione - menudos pelos que tienes cuando te levantas...  
  
-Quien fue a hablar, la de los pelos lisos... - repuso Harry con ironía -  
  
-Oye, oye !!! - decía Hermione con tono simpático - Como se nota que tu no me veías levantarme hace 3 o 4 años...  
  
-Menos mal que no te veía por las mañanas, menos mal... - Fue decir esto y los dos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas -  
  
-Venga, venga... - ponía orden Hermione, fiel a sus instintos - . Me voy a duchar Harry. Te dejo las toallas al lado de la bañera, las dejo dobladas. Mientras te duchas hago el desayuno.  
  
Los dos se levantaron de la cama e hicieron lo común que se hace en una casa normal y corriente , que no era lo que Harry estaba acostumbrado realmente a hacer en casa de sus tíos, que no era ni mucho menos una casa normal y corriente, al menos el comportamiento de ellos hacia Harry no era el normal de una familia.  
  
Eran ya las 11 y Harry estaba terminando de cambiarse y peinarse sus alborotados pelos, que difícilmente se podían peinar... Bajaba abajo y ahí estaba Hermione, terminando de hacer unas deliciosas tostadas de mantequilla y mermelada de fresa. Los dos desayunaron a gusto y estuvieron un rato charlando sobre como es la vida de Hermione un verano normal y corriente en esa casa.  
  
El día transcurrió de forma normal, no tocaron el tema de haber dormido juntos porque los dos sabían perfectamente lo que había pasado y no querían darlo mas vueltas de hoja porque era innecesario en ese momento. Así que estuvieron un poco estudiando también. Hermione le explicaba a Harry algunas cosas que no le habían quedado claras del curso anterior, y éste intentó memorizar todo lo máximo posible de lo que le había dicho Hermione. Cuando ya estaba atardeciendo y estaban los dos viendo la tele tranquilamente en el salón, una lechuza de color marrón oscura picoteaba en una de las ventanas. Harry se levantó corriendo para coger las cartas. Echándolas un vistazo por encima vio que algunas no eran para él. La primera era de Ron, la segunda era de Sirius, y había una tercera... y esta ponía el nombre de Víktor Krum...  
  
Harry desde que estaba con Hermione no se había puesto a pensar en Viktor Krum ni nada, pero ahora que tenía una carta en sus manos de él, los celos estaban volviendo a aparecer...  
  
-Harry !!! - le dijo Hermione viendo que Harry se había quedado como de piedra viendo las cartas - ¿ de quien son las cartas ?  
  
-Ah si... - decía Harry frunciendo el entrecejo y como si no se alegrase de recibir noticias de Ron y Sirius - Nos escriben Ron y Sirius... y bueno... aquí tienes una carta del gran Krum...  
  
-Harry !!! - le dijo algo molesta Hermione - ¿ Por que le llamas gran Krum ? Me estás empezando a recordar a Ron cuando le llama Vicky el año pasado... tu forma de ser no es como la de Ron....  
  
-Ya, claro... - decía Harry con segundas - ¿ Quieres que le llame Vicky yo también ?  
  
-Pero Harry !!! - preguntaba Hermione algo indignada - Que te pasa ?? por que te pones así ahora... solo me a mandado una carta.. querrá saber como estoy. Es normal, no?  
  
-No lo entiendes Hermione.... - decía Harry mirando a sus cartas con enfado -  
  
-Venga Harry... no te pongas así por favor - intentaba Hermione hacer entrar en razón a Harry - Si quieres te leo la carta para que veas lo que dice...  
  
-No Hermione... déjalo... - empezaba a decir Harry algo arrepentido - Me e dejado llevar por un impulso, a sido culpa mía....  
  
-Venga va... olvidémoslo.... - decía ya Hermione calmando los ánimos - Lee tus cartas en alto... no creo que tengan nada privado, no ??? Supongo que Ron nos escribira a los dos....  
  
Después de este pequeño ataque de celos de Harry, éste abrió la primera de las cartas, la de Ron en este caso, con Hermione al lado leyéndola también, decía así:  
  
Hola Harry y Hermione !!!:  
  
Que tal os encontráis ?? Espero que no tengáis ningún problema ahí en casa de Hermione. Seguro que tú, Harry, estás mucho mejor ahí que en casa de tus tíos. De eso estoy segurísimo. Bueno amigos, de lo que me e podido enterar que haya oído a mi padre sobre temas del ministerio, la cosa parece que se a calmado de momento, al menos en lo que se refiere a actos vandálicos y dimisiones. Parece que estaba planeando ir a por ti Harry, y ahora que has escapado y estás en casa de Hermione están mas calmaditos los mortífagos. Seguro que están planeando algo, así que os pido por favor que no os metáis en ninguna que suene. Yo se que siempre soy yo el que las arma y le incita a Harry a hacer cosas que no debe, como el año que los dementores rodeaban el colegio, a la hora de ir a Hogsmade, que te decía que vinieras y eso. Pero esta vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, jejej, te pido Hermione que no le dejes a Harry hacer el loco. Es extraño que yo te pida esto, verdad ???  
  
Bueno, cuidaros mucho, y si todo va con calma intentaré convencer a mis padres de quedar con vosotros algún día, aunque solo sea para saludaros y veros en persona, que tengo ganas.  
  
Un abrazo muy grande de:  
  
Ron  
  
-Bueno, parece que las cosas se calman en el ministerio - comentó Hermione sobre la carta de Ron -. Eso es buena señal Harry, a ver si puede venir Ron a mi casa aunque sea un día, me hace mucha ilusión que estéis los dos aquí en mi casa.  
  
-Si bueno... - decía Harry - A ver que nos dice Sirius ahora....  
  
Harry cogió la otra carta que tenía y la empezó a leer:  
  
Muy buenas Harry:  
  
Ya me e enterado de que estás en casa de Hermione. Me alegro mucho de que supieras valerte por ti mismo la hora de decidir que hacer el resto de las vacaciones. Estás demostrando que vas madurando...  
  
Lo mas importante que te quería decir. La casa de tus tíos está reconstruida, me lo a comunicado Dumbledore para que te lo dijera, a ellos se les aplicó un hechizo donde se les tenía reguardados para que no recordaran ninguna imagen de los gigantes ni ningún hechizo para que no se escandalizaran, aunque creo que tus tíos ya han visto bastantes cosas de manos tuyas, no es así ??? Bueno, pues que sepas que están bien y ya están en su casa como si nada hubiera ocurrido.  
  
Yo estoy bien por si quieres saberlo, supongo que sí. Estoy con Buckbeak, que se alegró muchísimo de volver a verte, de verdad. Parece mentira lo que estos animales pueden llegar a sentir, tanto incluso como las personas...  
  
Pues Harry, yo me despido. Dale un fuerte abrazo a Hermione de mi parte y dila que ya os veré cuando estéis en Hogwarts, y puede que incluso os vea antes de lo previsto.  
  
Te quiere...  
  
Sirius  
  
-Pues mira, parece que todas son buenas noticias hoy - decía Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara -.  
  
-Si, eso parece, pero no quiero cantar victoria antes de tiempo... - contestaba tajante Harry -  
  
-Bueno, eso también es verdad. - hablaba Hermione - Pues voy a abrir mi carta, quieres leerla o que te la lea en alto Harry ??  
  
-No Hermione, déjalo, es una carta personal, es para ti solo... - decía Harry con cara de pocos amigos - .  
  
Pues como quieras... - contestaba Hermione levantando los hombros -  
  
Harry se puso a contestar las cartas de su padrino y de Ron mientras Hermione leía la carta que le había mandado Krum. Harry de vez en cuando echaba miraditas de reojo, como quien no quiere la cosa, a Hermione, para ver las expresiones de cara que ponía ésta. Y todo parecía indicar que la gustaba lo que Krum la escribía, los ojos se le iluminaban.....  
  
- ¡ Oh !, que tonto e sido por pensar que Hermione y yo a lo mejor teníamos algo mas que una amistad... los ojos la hacen chiribitas cuando lee la carta de su amiguito Víctor Krum... va.... yo me voy a cenar algo... - pensaba Harry mientras terminaba de escribir a Ron y Sirius -  
  
Harry se dirigía a la cocina cuando de repente....  
  
-Harry !!!, espera !!! - le empezó a llamar Hermione desde el salón -  
  
-Que pasa ahora ?? - decía Harry con mal gesto de cara - Tengo hambre, iba a la cocina a por...  
  
-Este año viene Víktor a estudiar durante todo el año a Hogwarts. - Hermione con esto le dejó a Harry helado -.  
  
-Que viene a estudiar dices ?? - Harry en ese momento solo tenía ganas de irse a la cama o ir a convencer a Krum de que no fuera a Hogwarts, aunque fuera con chantaje - Pero Hermione... Krum tiene ya 19 años... él ya no puede estudiar en Hogwarts, solo hay 7 cursos y....  
  
-Ya, ya Harry, eso ya lo sé perfectamente... - hablaba Hermione - Krum viene a perfeccionar algunos hechizos y a aprender algunas cosas de Dumbledore y los demás profesores. La verdad que no viene para entrar en ninguna casa ni para hacer ninguno de los cursos de Hogwarts...  
  
Harry en ese momento estaba pensando en mil cosas. ¿ Por que había sido tan tonto de no fijarse en Hermione antes y no que va y lo hace ahora que tiene detrás a uno de los mejores buscadores de quidditch del mundo ? Acaso no iba a poder tener nada con Hermione porque iba a estar Krum todo el día persiguiéndola como ya hizo el año pasado... ? Hary estaba en ese momento verdaderamente apagado...  
  
-Bueno Hermione... Espero que Krum se sienta como en su propia casa - decía esto Harry, pero sin sentirlo de verdad - . Ahora cenemos algo, que ya a anochecido y hoy no estoy con muchas energías que digamos....  
  
Se prepararon la cena y se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina a cenar. No hablaron mucho durante la cena, al menos no hablaron del tema de las cartas. Hermione parecía haberse dado cuenta de que a Harry no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia que fuera Krum a Hogwarts, de hecho también parecía haberse dado cuenta de que estaba celoso, como se ponía su amigo Ron de vez en cuando. Aún así Harry prefirió no alterarse mucho y prefería esperar acontecimientos. Su cabeza estaba ahora mas en Voldemort y que estaría tramando....  
  
-Bueno Hermione - comenzó a hablar harry una vez terminó de cenar -. Yo creo que me voy a la cama, la cena estaba muy buena...  
  
-No te quedas a ver una película ?? - preguntaba triste Hermione dándose cuenta de que el tema de Krum había afectado entre ellos -  
  
-No Hermione, mejor me voy a dormir, lo siento pero estoy cansado. - volvio a decirle éste -.  
  
-Harry, - insistía Hermione - e alquilado una de las películas que te gustan, una de las de....  
  
-Hasta mañana ! - cortó Harry la conversación de golpe - .  
  
Hermione se quedó ahí, casi petrificada mirando a Harry con los ojos tristones, casi a punto de derramar alguna lágrima. Ella no sabía que esto le había afectado tanto a Harry. Y Harry a su vez no sabía porqué estaba haciendo esto, no sabía si eran celos, rabia, envidia, impotencia.... no lo sabía. Lo mejor que podía era irse a acostar y pensar en otra cosa a ver si al día siguiente estaba mejor.  
  
En el fondo se arrepentía muchísimo de haber tratado a Hermione de esa manera cuando ella sólo quería ver una película con él... pero los celos eran mas duertes que él en ese momento....  
  
Llegó a su habitación, sacó uno de los libros que tenía para las vacaciones y se puso a leerlo recostado en la almohada hasta que se quedó dormido con el libro encima...  
  
******  
  
La noche pasó rápido, sin sueños, sin dolor de cicatriz de nada. Harry se despertó y miró por su ventana a ver que tal día hacía.  
  
-Nublado... - decía Harry con la voz tomada - estupendo, lo que me faltaba....  
  
Lentamente se levantó, se duchó y se cambió. Bajó abajo y todavía no estaba Hermione en la cocina. Pensaba Harry en lo que había hecho el día anterior y se autocriticaba. Sabía que no debía ser así de duro con Hermione después de cómo le a tratado...  
  
Se hizo el desayuno y se sentó a la mesa. Al sentarse vio una nota encima de la mesa que decía:  
  
Harry, ya e desayunado. Al lado de la nevera tienes los cereales, en la despensa el pan, y en la nevera la mantequilla y la mermelada. Prepárate lo que quieras... estás en tu casa. Yo e ido a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Ya se que no debo ir sola por ahí, pero tranquilo, sé por donde moverme, conozco muy bien esta ciudad. No te he dicho nada porque en el plan que estás conmigo no creo que mi presencia sea muy gratificante para ti... Volveré por la tarde, yo comeré en un restaurante de la ciudad. Espero que sepas servirte tu solo. Fdo: Hermione  
  
Harry empezaba a darse cuenta del mal que hizo ayer a Hermione contestándola de la manera que lo hizo por la tarde y luego como por la noche nada mas cenar, y siendo pronto aún, que no eran ni las 10 de la noche, no quiso ver la cinta de video que había alquilado para Harry....  
  
-Harry, siempre la estás liando, no tienes mano con nadie - se decía Harry para sí mismo en voz baja - . Hermione deja sus vacaciones de lado para venir rápido conmigo y yo se lo pago así.... no tienes perdón Harry....  
  
Estaba realmente decaído, se arrepentía profundamente de todo, pero no sabía si ya había marcha atrás o Hermione ya había aclarado sus sentimientos y que era lo que quería.  
  
Harry no hacía otra cosa que merodear por la casa, no sabía que hacer, estaba totalmente inquieto esperando a que volviera Hermione.  
  
Pasaron las 2 de la tarde. Harry se hizo la comida él solo viendo que Hermione no aparecía. Pasaron las 4, pasaron las 6, y empezaba a anochecer..... De repente, una llave sonaba en la puerta principal. Harry se levantó corriendo del sofá, era Hermione, que venía con unas cuantas bolsas. Parecía que había aprovechado el día, cosa que él no había hecho ni mucho menos....  
  
-Hermione !!! - le decía Harry con gesto de preocupación - Donde has estado ?, por que no me avisaste de que ibas a la ciudad e iba contigo ?. Me has dejado aquí solo todo el día.....  
  
-Claro, como no... - contestaba Hermione muy molesta - Eso es lo que a ti verdaderamente te importa de mí, no ??? El no quedarte sólo... El tercer año en Hogwarts cuando Ron se enfadó conmigo por lo de sccabers tu me dejaste de lado. Te fuiste con Ron. El cuarto año te peleas con Ron y claro, no te vas a quedar solo. Te viniste conmigo. Que me dijiste antes de anoche en tu habitación Harry ??. Me dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado, que no me dejarías sola nunca. Pues si que te a durado a ti la promesa... no habían pasado 24 horas y ya me dejaste sola anoche viendo la película que me tiré buscando mas de 1 hora porque sabía que a ti te gustaba. No me gusta que jueguen conmigo Harry... y menos tú.... que te consideraba lo mas importante que tenía....  
  
-Perdóname Hermione, de verdad - hablaba Harry mirando al suelo, arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho - No fue mi intención dejarte así... si lo llego a saber me quedo...  
  
-Si hombre, si lo llegas a saber, no ?? - decía Hermione con muy mala cara - Harry, por favor, párate a pensar una cosa. He dejado mis vacaciones por estar contigo. Y no me has preguntado por como estaba en mis vacaciones en Bulgaria, creo que sé por qué. Pues Harry, estaba genial, Bulgaria es un país donde hay muchos magos y muchas leyendas y estaba aprendiendo muchísimas cosas que me iban a venir estupendamente para este año en el colegio. Pero no... yo e dejado mis vacaciones para estar contigo, y para que me hagas esto Harry.....  
  
-Me e quedado sin palabras Hermione. - Decía harry verdaderamente arrepentido - . Por favor, lo siento, perdóname. Mira, si quieres cojo las maletas y me voy a un hotel. Al menos no te incomodaré con mi presencia, que supongo que no será muy grata para ti ahora....  
  
-Que tonterías dices Harry... - contestaba tajante Hermione - Que a mi me haya dolido mucho lo que has hecho no significa que no quiera que sigas en mi casa. Claro que quiero que estés, y no quiero que nada malo te pase, no me lo perdonaría nunca si te pasara algo por mi culpa....  
  
-Bueno, creo que por mucho que te diga ahora no vas a cambiar de opinión sobre mí - decía Harry, esta vez mirándola a los ojos - Pero espero que con el tiempo te des cuenta de que no soy así....  
  
-Sé perfectamente como eres Harry, - comentaba Hermione esta vez muchísimo mas calmada - y no te creas que ahora te tengo rencor ni nada por el estilo. Solo, que me has defraudado algo, pero no es nada que no se cure con el tiempo... de eso puedes estar seguro....  
  
-Bueno, intentemos dejar el tema de lado. Hacemos la cena ??? - intentaba cambiar de tema Harry para que Hermione se olvidara de lo ocurrido y se diera cuenta que a sido un simple ataque de celos de Harry - Que sepas que te e recogido los platos y todo lo que estaba por el medio....  
  
-Eso es lo mínimo digo yo... - decía Hermione, pero ésta vez una débil sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara - Venga va, olvidemos lo ocurrido, yo también me e pasado un poco....  
  
Dicho esto todo fue mucho mas calmado en ese día y en los posteriores.  
  
Pasaron el día y medio que les quedaban solos a Harry y a Hermione tranquilamente, sin mencionar el tema ocurrido la tarde anterior, hablando de otras cosas. Pero en la mente de Harry seguía lamentándose de hacer lo que hizo, porque sabía que las cosas entre ellos dos serían muy diferentes.  
  
Dos días después de la mala tarde que pasaron, era por la mañana y estaban los dos leyendo unos libros en el salón cuando sonó la puerta principal. Eran los padres de Hermione que venían con un montón de bolsas del trabajo y parecían bastante cansados.  
  
-Hola chicos !!!! - exclamaba el sr. Granger - Ya estamos en casa !!!!  
  
-Hola mamá, hola papá. - Decía Hermione inclinándose para dar un beso a sus padres -.  
  
-Muy buenas sr. y sra. Granger - saludaba amablemente Harry -  
  
-Hola que tal ?? - preguntaba la madre de Hermione - Supongo que os habréis portado bien y no habéis hecho ninguna que suene, no ???  
  
-No mamá - decía Hermione - Puedes estar tranquila. Solo alquilamos algunas cintas de video, compramos comida y nos hemos dedicado a repasar y jugar a algo estos días.  
  
-Así me gusta - comentaba su padre - Que al menos no hayáis danzado mucho por la calle que sabíais que no podeis...  
  
-Ya, ya ya - explicaba Harry - no hemso hecho ninguna imprudencia.  
  
La casa volvía a la normalidad. Ya estaban los padres de Hermione y todo era normal. Pero todavía quedaban muchos días de vacaciones. Quien sabe lo que podía pasar...  
  
******  
  
Era de noche, Harry se acaba de meter en la cama y se estaba empezando a dormirse mientras intentaba memorizar algunas cosas que habían repasado de los libros cuando de repente..... alguien saltó por encima de Harry.  
  
-Argggggg!!!!! - exclamó Harry - Que pasa???.... Hermione ????  
  
-Felicidades Harry !!!!!!! - exclamó Hermione abrazando fuertemente a Harry estando tumbada sobre él...  
  
-Como ??? - se preguntaba Harry - Pero si.... ahí va !!!! - Harry miraba al reloj que tenía a la izquierda... - Son las 12:05 de la noche.....  
  
-Por eso Harry !!! - decía Hermione con una gran sonrisa en la cara - Ya es tu cumpleaños !!! Ya tienes 15 años !!!!  
  
-No me había dado cuenta.... madre mía, entre tantas cosas se me había olvidado que hoy era mi cunpleaños ... ya no se donde tengo la cabeza... esto.... ¡¡¡ Muchas gracias Hermione !!!  
  
Los dos chicos se abrazaron. De nuevo ese abrazo, en la cama de Harry les recordaba a lo vivido días atrás, donde empezó Harry a sentir cosas muy fuertes por Hermione. Ese abrazo de hizo intensísimo, eterno. La cara de los dos muchachos cambió por completo. Estaban serios, con los ojos cerrados y apretándose muy fuerte. Tenían verdaderas ganas de pedirse perdón mutuamente, de arreglar los problemas que tuvieron, pero no... había algo dentro de Harry que le decía que no forzara las cosas, que lo que surja pues ha surgido y ya está....  
  
-Bueno Harry - decía Hermione mientras se separaba de él - Mañana mis padres te van a preparar una deliciosa comida, no podía ser menos el día de tu cumpleaños y por la noche cenaremos una barbacoa en la calle. Que te parece ??  
  
-Estupendo Hermione... muchas gracias por la sorpresa, de verdad....  
  
-Harry, ahora duerme, mañana será un día muy largo, tu primer día con 15 años....  
  
Hermione se levantó de la cama de Harry, le dio un beso de buenas noches y se fue a la cama. Ahí se quedó Harry, pensativo, dándose cuenta que, una vez mas, Hermione le había sorprendido, y pensando y mentalizándose de no volver a hacerla sufrir mas.....  
  
La noche pasó rápido, Harry estaba cansado y se levantó a eso de las 7 de la mañana. Quería ver el primer amanecer con 15 años... rápidamente se dio una ducha, se puso buena ropa , ya que era su cumpleaños, y bajó abajo a desayunar. Ahí estaban esperándole con el desayuno hecho los padres de Hermione. Estos le felicitaron muy efusivamente, la verdad es que le trataban como a su propio hijo....  
  
Harry miró a la mesa. Había venido el correo. Tenía cartas de Ron, de Hagrid, de Sirius, de Dumbledore y de la profesora McGonagall. Todas estas cartas le decían mas o menos lo mismo, que pases un buen día de cumpleaños y todo eso... vamos, lo típico. También los respectivos regalos de cumpleaños al lado de la carta.  
  
El día pasó rápidamente. Por la mañana estuvieron los 4 de compras en el supermercado. Harry compró un montón de ropa, que la verdad escaseaba en su armario, ya que sus tíos apenas se estiraban con él. Después fueron a comer y por la tarde estuvieron viendo una cinta de video que tenían los padres de Hermione de ésta cuando tenía solo 5 años. Harry y los padres de Hermione no paraban de reir, pero a ésta no la hacía mucha gracias que digamos....  
  
Llegó la noche, y con ella la prometida barbacoa. Todos hablaban amenamente de sus cosas, Harry contaba cosas de sus cursos anteriores en Hogwards. Y cuando estaban en el postre los padres de Hermione se metieron dentro de la casa y Hermione y Harry se quedaron fuera.  
  
-Harry, ven un momento - le decía Hermione a Harry -.  
  
Los dos se levantaron y Harry siguió a Hermione. Se fueron a una parte mas resguardada del jardín y cuando Hermione vio que nadie la veía sacó una cosa de su bolsillo. Era cuadrado, parecía una cajita. Sí, así era, abrió la caja y sacó un anillo y se lo puso. Harry miraba sorprendido, sin saber que decir. Entonces Hermione sacó otra cajita, idéntica a la anterior. Miró a Harry y le dijo:  
  
-Harry, toma esto... - decía Hermione bastante nerviosa - . Tu me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo y que jamás me dejarías sola. Pues te creo Harry, lo e estado pensando estos días y creo que yo me pasé contigo, fue una discursión mas, así que yo sigo confiando en ti. Yo tengo un anillo. Y este es para ti.  
  
Harry cogió la caja que le estaba dando Hermione. Estaba como pálido, no sabía realmente que decir.  
  
-Hermione...yo...yo... no se que decir - Harry miraba la caja del anillo como si no hubiera visto ninguna otra en su vida - Es.... es precioso Hermione...  
  
-Este anillo puede significar lo que tu quieras Harry - decía Hermione mirándole a los ojos a éste - Para mi significa lo que yo te he dicho, que siempre estaremos juntos, unidos, pase lo que pase. Y que mejor señal de alianza que un anillo....  
  
-Tienes razón Hermione - decía convincente Harry, mas decidido que antes - Juntos por siempre.  
  
Harry abrió la caja y se puso el anillo. Un anillo sencillo pero precioso.  
  
-Hermione.... eres la persona a la que mas quiero en el mundo... y lo sabes - decía de nuevo Harry con la vista ahora en los ojos de Hermione -  
  
Los ojos de Hermione empezaban a humedecerse, Harry sabía que era de felicidad así que se abalanzon mutuamente y se dieron un gran abrazo. El abrazo que sellaba que todas las cosas malas pasadas hasta ese momento había que olvidarlas, que para ellos empezaba algo nuevo ahora, algo para lo que estarían juntos, pase lo que pase....  
  
-Harry... - decía Hermione sonriente mirando a éste - esto no es todo, acompáñame, aún queda el colofón a tu cumpleaños....  
  
Harry siguió a Hermione ahora a la otra parte del jardín, justo donde había unos arbustos...  
  
-Mira por ahí dentro Harry... - decía Hermione con una pícara sonrisa - Venga Harry... sin miedo...  
  
Harry se inclinó para ver que había cuando...  
  
-Harry !!!!!!!! - le decía una conocida voz de alguien que salía de la oscuridad de os arbustos -  
  
-Ron !!!!!!!!! - Harry corría hacía él, dándole un tremendo abrazo.  
  
-Como os e echado de menos Harry... no sabéis cuanto....  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Pues bien, aquí tenéis el quinto capítulo. Apenas e tardado 2 días en escribirlo. No os acostumbréis a tanta actualización porque yo no soy Rowling y no cobro por esto, si no que cobro por trabajar de otra cosa, jejejej.  
  
Bueno, a lo que iba, espero que os haya gustado éste capítulo, a mi parecer tiene de todo. Le e intentado dar el toque romántico, toque dramático y toque sorpresa. A los fans de H/H seguro que les habrá gustado bastante (  
  
Ahora voy con los Reviews:  
  
-Lupinilla: muchísimas gracias encanto, jejeje, pero no me digais mas que escribo como Rowling que al final me hago escritor, jejejej  
  
-Meny Deny: Muchas gracias. Pues en este capítulo ya sabes mas sobre Harry y Hermione, jejej, pero no te pierdas los siguientes que va a ser mejor todavía.  
  
-Andrea: muchas gracias, eso intentaré, seguir así . Un saludete  
  
-Joyce Granger: Trankila que en este fan fiction como ya e dejado claro no va a haber cochinadas, de eso estate segura, jejeje . Un abrazo  
  
-Civenus: me enorgullece que digas que te gusta este fanfic, muchas gracias de verdad  
  
-Ariz: juer.... me alaga muchísimo lo que me has puesto, de verdad. Que aproveche mi talento natural... bueno, si opinas eso lo intentaré aprovechar. Muchas gracias, y espero que te sigan gustando mis siguientes capítulos. Es un honor recibir un review tuyo . Un saludo.  
  
Pues bueno, nada mas, muy pronto nuevo capítulo, en el que ya a aparecido nuevo Ron. Un abrazo y gracias por leer mi fan fiction 


End file.
